The Birth of a King
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: A new Red King is born, and it's who Misaki least expected. Saruhiko has no interest in his so-called 'promotion', but it can be helped. And then Misaki gets in trouble. -"Renounce your throne, Red King, if you wan't your clansman back alive". SaruMi Friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**So... After who knows how long I actually wrote something! *gasp***

**I TOTALLY fell in love with this series, as in REALLY hard LOOOVE despite all it's vagueness. And *totalSaruMifangirlalert!***

**So, this is my first K Fanfic (yoroshiku onegai ishima~su ^^) and I'm a failed FluffAngstWangst type writer (for everything. =_=; )**

**Disclaimer: K goes to GoRa and GoHands ^^ I own nothing. Info about the Slate and King transformation is from K-Side:RED! (Awesome novel! Go read it :D)  
**

**Warning: erm... ^^; well, I guess the first and second parts of this chapter doesn't really connect but... errr... ^^;;  
**

**So, who's the new Red King? Cookies to those who guesses correctly! XDD (I suck... I really suck...) I got the idea from an entry in K's WMG page on TV Tropes. Couldn't let it go.  
**

**Anyways, Please Review if it isn't too much trouble XDD Hope you like it...? XDD  
**

* * *

"Ne Kusanagi-san, what do you think…'ll happen to us from now on?" Yata Misaki asked in an uncharacteristically solemn tone, head tucked in between his arms on the counter of HOMRA's bar.

Kusanagi Izumo paused just as he was placing a wine bottle on the shelf, a small sigh escaping his lips. "No use ask'n me, Yata-chan" he replied, continuing his work. "I jus think t'd be nice if we could just stay like this fer now…"

It's been a good month since the Red King's, since Suoh Mikoto's death, and although HOMRA is still operating rather steadily under Kusanagi's lead, no one could deny the gaping hole left behind by two of the clan's most prominent figures.

When Mikoto died, the entire clan grieved.

And it was mostly Yata's single minded determination and loyalty that became the clan's pillar of support, to which Kusanagi was thankful for.

It was also the Crow's prowess in the front lines that gained them victory over enemies unfortunate enough to underestimate them in the time of grief; raising the clan's spirits, rekindling fires, and giving the members a ray of hope that, as Totsuka Tatara always used to say, things'll definitely work out.

It was this very effort that kept HOMRA's reputation stable despite the loss of their precious King.

But unrest never really left. Each and every one of them knew it…

Apparently, the clansmen still had the powers they received from the King despite the Marks disappearing, which meant Scepter 4 and the Golden King's involvement.

HOMRA itself was left alone for the most part, but the members could still feel the restriction placed upon them. The constant surveillance as though they were a group of rogue strains.

Infuriating as it is, they can't really deny it.

After all, a clan without a King can't really be called a Clan.

And what's more, the Clansmen were having second thoughts about how they'd take a new King when he comes.

Yata Misaki heaved a heavy sigh. "Fuckin' Blues, freakin' Gold" he mumbled, sitting up straighter when Kusanagi placed a plate of steaming curry in front of him.

"Stop worryin' too much, ya'll just hurt yer head. Ya have a job after this right? Eat." the blond ordered, picking up a rag to give the bar counter a once-over.

The teen complied. "But really though, Kusanagi-san" he began, swallowing a spoonful of curry. "It's becoming harder to move around lately. Call me paranoid but it almost feels like every freakin' camera in the city's zoomed in on me or something!" he ranted, decidedly more energetic than he was before.

Kusanagi cracked a smile, a random thought passing through his mind regarding that one sentence. One that involved a certain ex-member. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Yata grumbled, sounding almost like a pout. "It's freakin creepy" he claimed, stuffing a huge spoon of curry in his mouth. "…Ne, Kusanagi-san, I've been thinking" the Vanguard started again.

"Hmm?"

"We're the Red Clan right? The Third King's vassals?" the brunette continued. "I'd never want to serve another King apart from Mikoto-san but…." he trailed off.

Kusanagi understood what the teen was trying to say, and he gave him an affectionate pat on the head. "We're HOMRA, Yata-chan. HOMRA even before all this Red Clan business" he stated.

HOMRA wasn't just a clan; it's a home for lost boys seeking refuge from cruel reality, drawn in by the charisma of their 'King'.

Yes. HOMRA itself was an organization formed with _Suoh Mikoto_ at its core –it was only by chance, a fate unseen –except maybe by a certain cheeky brunette- that that same Suoh Mikoto happened to become the actual 'Red King'.

"If a new Red King pops up, dependin' on whether he'd want to join us or not o'course…" the blond pointed out with a wink, running a hand through his hair. "…it'd still be up ta us to decide if he's worthy or not, right?"

Yata is silent for a while, processing the older's words…

He grinned. "YEAH! Who cares how many Red Kings come and go, HOMRA's one and only King is Mikoto-san!" he cheered, pumping a fist. "No Blood, No Bone, No ASH!"

And just like that, the brunette grabbed his skateboard and dashed straight out, but not before scuffing down all that's left on his plate.

The blond sighed a bit in exasperation as he watched the Vanguard go, a smile spreading on his lips. "Sure is energetic, that Yatagarasu"

That's what's decided, and that's exactly how they'd go about it.

**~_*K – Project*_~**

No one really knows when or how a King will be born.

All that is known is than the Dresden Plate chooses the King, granting him tremendous Powers as well as a heavy cross to carry.

A blessing and a curse.

Most of those that become Kings didn't really wish for that fate; the most prominent example being the now-former Red King, Suoh Mikoto.

Munakata Reisi, the Blue King, as well, didn't wish for his fate. He didn't wish for the Red King's fate either; but it was his responsibility as the one who was 'chosen', and so he upholds it.

The first thing he was told when he became the Blue King was the truth behind the Kagutsu crater; caused by the Red King's instability, unable to be prevented due to his own Predecessor's wavering heart.

He and Mikoto had been so close to following the exact same path…. had Reisi not have already resigned himself to that outcome.

And now that the Ashinaka incident was behind them, on top of the Kagutsu crater a decade before, he couldn't help but worry about the fate of whomever would receive the burden of becoming the next Red King.

Would history simply repeat itself?

Is it the Red King's fate to cause a catastrophe, and the Blue King's to prevent it?

Is there no way for the two to co-exist?

Reisi sighed, dropping the puzzle piece he was holding as he failed yet again to fit it in. It's been happening a lot lately.

He hadn't been able to complete a single puzzle since the Red King's fall, it was simply too draining.

A knock resounded on the door. "Captain, it's Fushimi"

"Enter"

The door opened, revealing Scepter 4's Third-in-command. Fushimi Saruhiko gave a polite albeit lax bow to his superior.

"I came to report the progress of the search for the rogue strain causing trouble down South. It appears he was a mere Common with a few tricks up his sleeve. We have him in the holding facility as we speak"

"I see… Good work" Reisi stated, though he was only half listening.

"Then I shall take my leave" the young official announced in monotone before turning around.

"Fushimi-kun…" he paused, looking back to his superior. Reisi's eyes were looking straight past him, to somewhere unknown. "What… do you think about the Red King?"

Fushimi did not understand, nor did he care. "About M_i_koto-san?" he inquired, a near undetectable waver in his voice as he spoke the name.

"No... not just the Red King, but 'Kings' in general" the Blue King elaborated, his tone wistful.

"…" the younger official kept quiet for a moment, contemplating his answer. "A powerful, frightening… Pitiful… existence" he concluded, face and voice devoid of emotion.

Reisi gave a resigned smile, never lifting his eyes from the incomplete puzzle on his desk.

Fushimi Saruhiko quietly exited the room.

**~_*K – Project*_~**

Deep within the Gold King's lair, at the Heart of District 7, a pulse reverberated.

Kokujouji Daikaku watched in silence as warm light filtered out in gentle waves from the structure beneath his feet.

The Slate pulsed, releasing ripples of pure energy; once, twice, gaining speed and slowing down in a steady rhythm.

Similar to the beating of a heart.

_Synchronizing._

The Blue King had taken ten years to be found; but now, not a month since the death of Three Kings, a new King is being selected.

"Really. Not even a warning…" the Golden King whispered, feeling the faint warmth that came with the pulse of Power.

One can never really tell whom can become King. There were no indications whatsoever; no age, no blood, not even the barest of characteristics despite the Red King's legend.

One can only guess. Only wait. Only watch.

"Who is it, I wonder...the new Third King"

* * *

**~_*K – Project*_~**

* * *

_Thump. _

He gasped, a hand clutching at his chest.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

He could feel his heart beat loudly under the palm of his hand. An irregular pattern, not quite his own.

_Thump. _

_**What is this? **_he thought, felling his knees weaken as the world around him began to blur. As if all that was anchoring him to reality suddenly vanished, leaving him in a state of semi-consciousness.

He felt light-headed.

Light. As if his soul had separated from his body.

_Thump._ The beating filled his ears, _(No, it's within him, surrounding him, engulfing him) _speeding up and slowing down, as if his heart was following a different rythm.

As if it was synchronizing with an unknown melody.

_**Synchronizing? **_

And then everything around him dissolved.

_**Is this...?**_

He looked around, floating listlessly in a sea of endless darkness...

He felt strangely at peace, as if nothing existed... he vaguely wondered if he was dead; or perhaps somewhere in between.

But then, dread filled his very being.

When _**it **_appeared before him.

_**No…**_

To anyone, it was just a thin slab of stone, intricately carved in circular, maze-like patterns.

Maybe something you would see in a museum somewhere.

But he knew exactly what it was, even without the aid of the information his subconscious was giving him.

_**This can't be happening... **_he groaned mentally. Clicking his non-existent tongue.

It seemed he still has the consciousness to think, with his cynicism intact.

_**Of all the people…? It's like winning a lottery just through your family register. And being ripped off at the same time.**_

Once again he felt it, the beating of his heart.

Or was it the pulse from the 'Slate'?

He knew it was both. His heartbeat synchronizing with the pulse, his soul merging with the 'Slate'.

The irony of his situation.

_What could this mean? _He wonders. _What will it lead to? _

An image flashed through his mind, and he smirked bitterly at his predicament.

_**Ah, that's right. **_**He's**_** here too isn't he? **_

_The Irony._

Suddenly, he bit back a cry as Power in the form of white-hot magma surged within him, threatening to burn his very being with its intensity.

The Slate's 'memories', it's 'Will' flowing in through the cracks.

Burning a deep, beautiful Red through his muddled vision.

_**Ugh…**_

And just as it became all too much for him to handle, the pressure was released.

A pillar of light exploding into the sky, the color of crackling flames. A deep contrast to his own colour scheme.

He vaguely processed the fact that he was back in reality, standing on solid ground.

He would've laughed as he looked upwards.

Oh wait, he _is _laughing.

Watching as the pillar slowly disintegrated, revealing a gigantic metal structure in the shape of a cross, hanging precariously over his head, threatening to fall with even the slightest disturbance, foreshadowing a great catastrophe.

The Sword of Damocles.

The Birth of a King.

**~_*K – Project*_**

Yata Misaki couldn't believe it...

Not even as the truth lay bare before his eyes.

"Im... impossible" he choked out, barely standing up from the wave of pure energy before him, setting his surroundings ablaze.

He had been there to witness the transformation.

He felt the surge of power, the intense heat that nearly brought him to his knees, the literal Sword of Damocles that had been the Mark of his King's status now floating majestically above them...

He had seen it all.

But he just _couldn't believe it._

...

And then came the laughter.

Maniacal, resigned, broken.

"What will you do now, Misaki?" he could only stand frozen as the name he hates so much left _that guy's _lips, a trace of mockery despite the obvious pain on _his _normally impassive face.

"S...Saru…hiko..."

Scepter 4's third in command grinned.

No, he can no longer be called a Blue Clansman at this point. Not with his new Status literally looming above his head.

"Mi-sa-kiii" he drawled out, stumbling backwards as overwhelming power swelled within him, leaking out, threatening to overflow. "Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki." He chanted out, curling up on himself even as the ground beneath his feet began to crumble, flares of red and misplaced blue erupting all around, setting everything around him in flames.

HOMRA's vanguard could only watch as the guy he once called his best friend crumpled to the ground, chanting out his name like a lifeline.

For the first time since the Transformation began, he took a step forward.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Saruhiko screamed, desperately trying to keep the uncontrollable power within him.

In a moment of relief, he let loose a hoarse chuckle, looking up at the face of the one person that ever really mattered to him.

"Ne… Misa-ki…" he croaked out, observing as the other's face twisted, uncharacteristically silent. He grinned. "What'll you do…

"What'll you do... now that I've defiled the title of your precious _Red King?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: I'm using K-Side:RED for reference XDD No need to read it to understand this fic of course, but if you're a K fan and love HOMRA (like moi XD) you should toally read it! Translations are complete and can be found on the net XDDD (Check out Trashbunny at Tumblr XDD)  
**

**And Here's chapter 2 XDD**

**Please Read and Review! Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

_This just in. It seems a large scale explosion hit Street 8 downtown Shizume City just, burning a great portion of Mizumi Park. Luckily, there were no casualties. The people from a mile around who got caught only suffered minor cuts and burns. Officials have stated that the explosion was caused by a Gas Leak…_

Kusanagi Izumo froze in his constant duty of barkeep when the news report came on, eyes focusing on the scene of destruction portrayed on screen.

Street 8. That was right near the area where Yata worked part-time.

His hand immediately reached for his PDA.

"Wait" a soft voice suddenly called, stopping him in the act, and he turned towards Anna who was seated on the sofa.

Across from her, Kamamoto, Shohei and Bandou froze just as they were about to rush out. "Anna-chan?" the more composed of the trio asked, sitting back down.

The little Girl in Red seemed to be staring off into space, a look of subtle surprise in her amethyst eyes. Kusanagi immediately knew something was up.

"What is it Anna?" HOMRA's manager moved to join them at the sofa. "Did something happen to Yata-chan?" he asked worriedly, watching as her marbles rolled about at the map on table top.

The girl was silent for a moment, as if focused on a very interesting show. Slowly, she shook her head. "Misaki is fine" she stated plainly. Kusanagi let out a relieved sigh.

But her next words made his breath hitch.

"He's with the new Red King"

**~_*K – Project*_~**

Yata Misaki sat tensely opposite Blue King inside Scepter 4's main base, eyes not quite focused as he relayed the events he'd witnessed only hours before.

Absolutely everything was wrong about the picture –A Red Clansman reporting to the Blue King— but it was Scepter 4 that arrived at the scene just as Fushimi lost consciousness, the Fourth King making sure that everything was stable before he practically dumped the both of them in his car.

Normally Yata would make a fuss, use force even at the treatment, but this was a special case among special cases.

He still couldn't quite accept what he'd just seen, and although he'd have been fine with Kusanagi-san, the Blue King was the best person to talk to.

So after Yata's wounds were treated against his will –most of which were just cuts and bruises from a fight. He was still a Red Clansman, meaning that Red Power had little effect on him despite the chaos it caused— he was called to Munakata's office to explain what happened.

Scepter 4's leader kept quiet throughout his half-hearted report, the Tundra Woman equally serious.

It was awkward.

_This is the guy that killed Mikoto-san. _He thought to himself; but even if that was the case, every time they had an encounter with the Blue King since that time, just about anyone could pick up on the badly concealed guilt the man seemed to carry. Not to mention the intense sadness within his eyes.

Now was no different.

"I see…" Munakata finally began after he'd finished. "So it seems Fushimi-kun has become a King…"

Yata flinched. Having the truth confirmed in such a bland way left him jittery. He glared. "So? What's that all about anyway? How the heck could that Saru become… become…" he trailed off, not quite able to finish that sentence.

Reisi understood his discomfort and sighed. "There is very little knowledge about that I'm afraid. Even the Gold King himself seems unaware of how the Slate chooses whom to give its powers to" he stated calmly.

The Vanguard took a while to process all the High words in the man's explanation, brows drawn in irritation. "Basically, you mean it's random?" he asked, flabbergasted. This is the first he's hearing of this. If it was Saruhiko then, as crazy as it is, he could accept it. Same with this Blue King too, from what he's heard from the Monkey.

But, _There's no fucking way Mikoto-san was chosen__** just**__ at random! _He roared internally.

"That's what it boils down to, considering the existence of Strains" Reisi clarified, fixing his glasses. "Even I never considered the possibility of a clansman becoming King. I'm sure even Fushimi-kun didn't see it coming" he cleared out.

Yata scoffed. _Like hell._ "So? What'll happen now?"

The Blue King stared at him in silence for a while, sending the crow on edge. "Well, Red Clansman, that will be up to you" he spoke clearly, voice devoid of emotion. "After all, he is your King now"

The Vanguard growled, his fists clenching on his knees.

"Yata Misaki-kun right?" Reisi suddenly began, surprising the teen with his casual tone. Yata's felt a brow twitch at the use of his first name. "If possible, do you mind staying here for a while?"

The Crow glanced at him suspiciously.

"A King is quite… _sensitive_. Any… _irregularity _in the King's disposition can be… well, catastrophic to say the least"

"And?" the teen cut in. "What's that got to do with me?" he scoffed.

But… he knew that is _does_ involve him, deny as he might. It involved the whole of HOMRA now.

Reisi gave him a worn smile, almost apologetic even. "As you have seen, Fushimi-kun is a little…well, I'd have to say _unstable_" Yata snorted. _Understatement._ "And most of that seems to have something to do with you" he stated bluntly.

_What is that supposed to mean?! _The Vanguard was about to complain, but then he remembered the way Saruhiko chanted out his name just as he was about to self-destruct.

He shut up.

**~_*K – Project*_~**

Red.

A Sea of Magma.

A World of Fire.

Red as far as the eye can see.

This was where he found himself in.

_So this is the Domain of the Red King… huh? _Despite the tumultuous flares, the intense heat, and the overall chaos around him, Fushimi Saruhiko was calm. _The world through Suoh Mikoto's eyes…_

_Ah, so this is it_, he thought bitterly. _That Man's world._

With the Slates knowledge within him, he could no longer deny that he had become a King. What he still couldn't believe is that it was the _Red _King.

The King of Flame, King of Violence, King of Destruction.

_That Man's _title.

_Ah, but..._

Then _His _face popped up.

Saruhiko couldn't hold back a grin.

_That's right. __**He **__was there wasn't he? What expression was he wearing? What reaction did he have?_

_What'll you do now that I've taken over __**That Man's **__position? _

Maniacal laughter shook his body as his thoughts flowed. It was all so ironic.

As if in response to this, the magma beneath his feet swelled, sending bursts of fire upwards.

Fushimi stopped, and it calmed.

_Tch. _

He is well aware of what would happen should he lose control over this new Power. Kings are often ticking time bombs, the Red King especially. _And to think someone as unstable as me would be chosen. _He chuckled at the degrading thought. _Or maybe it's __**because **__I'm unstable?_

_**A guy who's obsessed with something can't become King, **_was whatTotsuka Tatara told him a long time ago, an uncharacteristically cold smile on his lips. Even though he thought it had nothing to do with him, Saruhiko still took those words to heart. He didn't believe he could become a King; it never even crossed his mind.

_But I guess you were wrong, Totsuka-san._

He wasn't pleased with the outcome, not at all; being a King is a pain, but the thought alone that _the_ Totsuka Tatara –who looked as if he could see through _anyone_, who is _always _right in whatever judgements he'd made_— _was wrong gave the teen a sort of morbid sense of accomplishment.

_A person who's obsessed cannot become King... huh? _He thought again, feeling the rush of power within him. A single face invaded his mind.

_What will you do, Mi-sa-kii?_

**~_*K – Project*_~**

"His Weismann Level is fluctuating, but only in safe levels. He seems to have it under control, surprisingly enough" Awashima Seri reported just as HOMRA's Vanguard left the office.

"My, Awashima-kun, what could you possibly mean by that?" The Blue King inquired teasingly, taking a sip of his tea.

Seri didn't even pause. "Well, since that Red clansman was there I wouldn't have been surprised if he self-destructed" she stated bluntly.

Reisi chuckled at her straightforwardness. "How morbid" he commented, to which he was ignored.

"Well, as emotionally unstable Fushimi-kun is, he has great control when the situation calls for it" the Blue King praised. "He is Scepter 4's Third-in-command after all… Or was"

The Vice-Captain smiled at that comment. "Well, I suppose that's true" she said, laying down a plate of Red-Bean mochi.

"…"

"…Is it wise to keep that clansman here?"

The air suddenly grew very grave as Seri voiced this concern.

The Blue King is silent.

"If Fushimi-kun wishes to see him" he stated, not a trace of emotion in his words.

Seri closed her eyes.

"The fate of this Red King depends on him now"

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DAAAN! *SHOT(**

**I'm drawing it out *sweatdrop* Sorry for the weird chapter(?) (=+=);; these are about the only stuff I'm conjuring these days (months?)**

But anyways, SaruMi comes out next chapter! I promise XDD (and then it might start going crazy cause then my FluffWriter side'll pop up. O+O XD

**How'd you like this chap? Please let me know XDD**


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're awake"

Fushimi Saruhiko turned slowly towards the doorway, knowing by voice alone who it is. "Captain" he greeted blankly, sitting up on the bed.

"Not anymore" Munakata Reisi smiled, walking up to him.

"Too bad. The pay was good" he stated, no traces of sarcasm in his monotone voice.

He'd noticed he wasn't in his own room the moment he woke up, on second glance he found out that he was in one of the Private Rooms in Scepter 4's main building. And he knew exactly why.

"Oh?" the Blue King raised a brow. "You sound as if you're not quite pleased with your _promotion_"

Fushimi's brow twitched in irritation at the tasteless joke. _Tch. _ "It's a pain"

"It is as Awashima-kun said" Reisi hummed, eyes alight with interest. "You seem to be completely in control of your Sanctum"

"Unexpected?" Saruhiko smirked bitterly. "Like I said, it's a pain. Don't want it, don't need it, didn't want anything to do with it. But now that I have it, what choice is there?"

The air was still, relaying a message they are both aware of.

_You could let loose. _

_And create yet another tragedy._

"Hahahah!" Saruhiko exploded into a fit of manic giggles at the very thought.

Reisi became just a little worried.

"I must say it's tempting" the new Red King stated, calming down after a short while. His expression darkened. "But then I'd be just like _that person _wont I?" he stated. "Aah, but _Misaki _was totally captivated by _that person _wasn't he? Maybe I should try it~?" he mumbled to himself, starting again.

_The pressure that comes with becoming a King is definitely getting to him. But… _Despite the teen's obvious instability and morbid ideas, the Weismann Levels shown on Reisi's PDA were green. _What a fearsome fellow. _The Blue King thought, a slight shiver crawling up his back.

"By the way Captain" Saruhiko began, having calmed down once again. "A Red Clansman was in the area when it happened right? What happened to him?" he asked impassively, as if the earlier fit never happened.

Reisi was silent, regarding him with a critical gaze. "So you are the new Red King…" he mumbled, almost to himself, setting aside the younger's inquiry. "Shall I say it is ill fitting? Or rather, is it the perfect position?"

Saruhiko stared back, annoyance flashing across his eyes.

The Blue King gave a resigned smile. "Yatagarasu, yes? He is unharmed. We have him in—"

A loud crash resounded from outside, followed by heavy footsteps.

Suddenly, the door banged open.

Saruhiko's face lit up like a child who was told that Christmas came early. "Oya? _Mi-sa-ki? _What are you doing here?" his eyes shone as he stared at the older teen, standing up to face the teen properly.

Reisi knew he was no longer acknowledged.

HOMRA's vanguard panted slightly as he clutched the door handle. He'd rushed as soon as he heard the Monkey was awake; no way was he waiting another moment.

But now that he was in front of the… (_new Red King. No, he still doesn't want to accept it_) …Saru, he found that he didn't really know what to say. _Fuck! Who cares! _"Saruhiko!" he called, stepping inside the room.

The Blue (_no, he's Red now. Completely Red) _chuckled, spreading his arms wide as if in invitation. "What's this? A greeting to your _New King?" _he taunted, manic grin on his face.

Yata faltered slightly, trembling in repressed emotion. Then he recalled Izumo's words. _**Even if a new King appears, it'll still be up to us to decide if he's worthy or not.**_

_Of all people, the traitor was chosen to be King. I still can't believe it! But I can't deny that it's true either..._

_What's more is that it's Saru..._ an image flashed in his mind. The very guy in front of him nearly at his breaking point, a sea of Red all around them.

"You…" he finally began, fists clenched tightly against his sides.

Saru tilted his head to one side, smile never leaving. "Hmm?"

"...Will you be our King?" The Vanguard asked in a tone relaying nothing but seriousnes.

Saruhiko was slightly taken aback. _Eh? _He'd expected Misaki to throw a fit –a bigger fit than any he had ever thrown before, actually— at such news, but he seemed oddly docile right now.

_Mi-sa-kiiii, why are you so calm? The Traitor has become your King. _

_You should be angry, you should be trying to KILL me. You should be screaming in shame!_

_That man is dead, and I took his place._

_So why do you seem so unconcerned?_

"The fuck is WITH that look?" Misak growled, brow twitching. "I just asked you if you'll be our King. HOMRA's King"

Saru's face darkened immediately. "Eeh? Why ask? I'm already the Red King aren't I?" he claimed in an almost menacing voice.

Misaki gritted his teeth. "Like I care" he spat out, waves of red spilling forth from him. Saru felt his heart begin to race.

"Fushimi-kun…" Reisi's voice suddenly cut in, and the teen would've spat had he not noticed the flames crackling around him, threatening to burn the bed. "Tch" he growled out, dispersing the mini-chaos-to-be.

Misaki stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked plainly, irritation clear on his face.

The vanguard wavered at the reminder of the Red King's strength... seeing for the first time just how frightening Saruhiko could be. Especially now that he'd been granted unimaginable power…

His fists clenched.

_No. Mikoto-san is the greatest King there'll ever be. _He thought to himself, steeling his determination. _Who cares about strength and Power. Mikoto-san is our King because we chose him to be._

That's right. Suoh Mikoto is HOMRA's one and only King.

HOMRA. Not just the Red Clan. Their Power had nothing to do with it.

But as a Red Clansman, he wants to know what the new Red King will do.

"Will you become HOMRA's King?" he asked again, looking the Monkey right in the eyes.

Saruhiko regarded him nonchalantly this time, seriously contemplating his question. "For a _Traitor _to be the King of a Clan he _betrayed_? That can be considered the greatest shame of all, yes?" a sadistic grin stretched his face.

The Crow stayed silent, not breaking his gaze.

_What expression was he wearing before? When he saw me transform? Why does he look so calm? That's not like you Misaki~! _Despite his rising irritation at the shorter teen's lack of expression, Saruhiko decided to give an honest answer. "I have no interest in becoming HOMRA's King" he sighed, clicking his tongue.

The Crow visibly deflated. "Damn right" he spat, looking clearly relieved.

Saruhiko nearly growled at this, feeling the burning power within him rising. But he was able to keep it back with little effort. _Exploding and killing everyone within a mile radius won't do any good. _"Tch" he clicked his tongue again, annoyance never leaving.

But really, the only thing really keeping him from lashing out is the fact that the Blue King is in the same room. And that Misaki has been looking at him.

Directly at him. For this entire time. Eyes never once looking away.

"I'm leaving"

This realization brought such a sense of euphoria in him that he's willing to peacefully let him go. For now.

"Oh? Not going to stop him?" The Blue King finally spoke once the Crow was out of sight. Fushimi gave no sign that he's heard him.

"What do you plan on doing now, Red King?"

"…"

"For now…" he began, a thoughtful look on his blank face. "Can I keep my job?"

Reisi chuckled.

* * *

**And Thus Concludes Chapter 3! XDDDD**

**Oookay…. I think I just made Saruhiko a whole lot more insane than normal….err…. You can account that to Red Power messing with his head! ^^;; *orz…* And Misaki is oddly less explosive... You can attribute that to shock! *SHOT*  
**

**XD SO how was it? Like it? Hate it? Don't mind it?**

**I'd really love to hear from you! XDD **

**:3**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a little after sunset, and all the major members of the Red Clan were gathered around in bar HOMRA, contemplating the information they'd just received.

When Anna had spoken about a new Red King, Izumo immediately went to investigate.

Apparently, the explosion from earlier was no gas leak. A Sword of Damocles was sighted at that area, meaning a King was definitely involved.

Thing is, the Sword was Red.

And Yata-chan is currently with the wielder of that Sword.

He sent word to others to see if they could contact the Crow, but five hours later and nothing.

Anna hasn't said anything more about the topic, but at least they know the Vanguard is safe…

"So… a new Red King's appeared huh?" Chitose hummed, looking grave as he leaned back on the sofa.

Dewa shifted to give him more space. "The Blue King took ten years. Isn't it a little too sudden?"

It's only been a month since Mikoto died. A month the clan spent on moving on, tightening their bonds and fighting in the name of their only King despite the grief…. It's not that the news is that much of a shock. Deep down, everyone knew something like this'll happen sooner or later, and they've all been wondering the same thing.

What'll change now that a new Red is born? Will he take Suoh Mikoto's place?

_No. _Everyone thought. _No one can ever take Mikoto's Place._

But as Red Clansmen, they all knew they have _some _form of duty to the _Red King. _And now that the guy's born, it's only a matter of time…..

At the very least they'd acknowledge his existence.

"So… What do you guys think the new King is like?" Shohei piped up, trying to lighten the mood.

Bandou glared at him. "Who cares what he's like, he'd be nowhere _near _as awesome as Mikoto-san!"

"Wow, that's exactly the type of thing Yata-san would say" Kamamoto added in.

"…."

"Speaking of Yata, Anna said he's with the Red King right? Or was?"

"Wuaah, he's probably having a fit"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he challenged the guy to a fight. It's Yata-san after all"

"Haha! I can see that!"

"Well I seriously hope not. No way a clansman'd be able to beat a King" Izumo supported with a sigh. Even so, given the Crow's personality and the explosion, he really wouldn't be surprised.

"So does this mean Yata knows who the Red King is?" Fujishima asked, catching everyone's attention.

"He knows" it was Anna who answered.

The room turned to her.

"But he probably won't tell us yet." The little girl continued, playing with a marble on the table top.

Izumo raised a brow. "Why's that?"

But suddenly, the door opened.

"Yata-san!" Kamamoto immediately stood to greet the brunette. "We heard about the new Red King. What happened?"

Izumo silently inspected the teen as he walked in. His clothes were ruffled, which indicated that he did get into a fight, but he didn't look to be seriously injured. But, the blond noted, the guy looked dead tired; mentally, if he'd have to say so himself.

And at Kamamoto's question, the teen simply froze up.

"Didn't get into too much trouble did'ja?" Izumo asked this time, his tone casual. Everyone was dying to know about the new King, but with what Anna just said and Yata's current state, the blond thought it might be good to give the guy a break.

The guys somehow caught on and didn't say anything more. But that didn't quell the curiosity.

The Crow looked away, a scowl on his face…

Anna hopped to his side and held his hand. Yata blushed at the contact. "Misaki" she greeted with knowing eyes.

The Vanguard gulped at the girl's use of his first name -Anna being the only one he actually allowed- and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "No Sir, Kusanagi-san, just a little spat" he answered the leader's question.

"The... Red King" he finally began, tension in the air. He sighed. "The bastard doesn't want to be our King" he stated calmly, with just a little resentment.

Izumo smiled. "Heh... so I guess that's that then"

"Eh? But who is he?" Shouhei asked curiously. Bandou hit him over the head. "Ouch! San-chan, what was that for?"

The hooded guy repeated the action. "Anna just said didn't she?!" he growled.

"No need to be so mean about it..."

"You'll meet him sooner or later, depending on what the guy does" Yata scowled. "Sorry Kusanagi-san, I'll be headin home now" the Crow explained, a scowl on his face, looking exhausted.

"Yata-san!" Kamamoto called, immediately following suit, and the two dissapeared out the door before anyone could say anything.

Bar HOMRA is suddenly engulfed in a flurry of action as the rest of the members went on about their stuff, a few pairs leaving for the night as well.

Kusanagi ran a hand through his hair amidst the chatter, turning towards HOMRA's youngest member. "Will he be alright?"

Anna looked back at him calmly, a marble held up in front of her left eye. "He'll be fine" she stated, lifting the marble upwards.

Izumo regarded her silently. "What about you?" The blond suddenly asked, sitting beside the girl on the sofa. "You don't normally show how ya feel, but I know it's been tough on ya too"

Anna stared at him, surprise visible in her normally impassive eyes. She knew he wasn't just talking about Misaki and the Red King anymore, she directed her gaze to her knees. "Tatara and...Mikoto... they knew what would happen. They were prepared" she stated calmly, but with a tired sort of sadness to her voice, something one wouldn't normally hear from such a young girl.

Izumo smiled at her, giving a pat on her head. "Figures..." he sighed. "But I still think their idiots the pair of them" he sighed, hand itching for a cigarrette. "Hopefully their together now, wherever they are…"

…

"...What do you think would happen..." the girl in red suddenly began, gaining Izumo's attention. "...if the world ended tomorrow?" She asked out of the blue, face as expressionless as that of a doll.

The blond paled. "O-Oy oy, Anna, you're not saying...!" The girl made a small noise that may have been a laugh. Izumo sweatdropped. "Haah?

"The new Red King will come around" Anna suddenly voiced, closing her eyes. The marbles on the table rolling around in a pattern of sorts.

"Heeeh...? You're bein' awfully cryptic today Anna" Izumo sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair once again.

It was very small, and you wouldn't be able to see it unless you look reealy closely, but Anna smiled.

**~_*K - Project*_~**

"Yata-san!" Kamamoto called once they were out on the streets, fighting to keep up with the brunette. "What's up with you today? Was it that bad?" he had to ask, observing the other's unnatural silence.

Yata didn't seem to have heard him and just continued to stroll off.

_He has no intention of becoming HOMRA's King. And he has no right to either. But why am I so anxious? _He asked himself, staring at his hand. _He's become that powerful… _

_What is this disturbing feeling?_

He didn't know what to think. Why should he care about the traitor anyway?

_Saru….. You're not… gonna disappear… right?_

**~_*K - Project*_~**

_Tch._

Fushimi clicked his tongue for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, his irritation remaining a constant high.

It would've been a normal boring day at work, as the Captain allowed him to keep his position even with his undesired _promotion, _if only others stopped acting like he's a ticking time-bomb.

The most prominent would be Vice-Captain Awashima, although he could understand her trauma from when the previous Red King (and oh how weird it was to think of _Suoh Mikoto _like that…) broke out of prison.

They have good reason to worry, of course. The truth is, suppressing the Red King's power is a lot more complicated than Fushimi initially let on. But, although it's true that he cares very little for anything in general (excluding a certain fiery brunette), the constant reminder that he can explode at any moment is putting him on edge; which is decidedly more dangerous than just letting him be, considering his personality.

_Tch._

"Ah Fushimi-kun, how is work coming along?" the Blue King asked, strolling into his new work space. (He was given one due to his new _title. _Thank heavens for that.)

He sighed, eyes not leaving the computer screen. "There's not much going on at the moment, Captain" he stated. In the end, he would still be referring to this man as 'Captain', any other title would just feel off.

Munakata peeked over his shoulder at the screen, eyes laughing at what he saw. "I see you're on surveillance duty"

Fushimi didn't even bother to feel embarrassed at being caught. It wasn't unusual anyway; having a certain Red Clansman displayed on his screen. Munakata was used to it as well. After all, it was Fushimi's suggestion to keep tabs on the Red Clan after their previous King's death, and it made sense enough to be implemented.

"I take it you wouldn't even attempt to take over that Clan?" the Blue King questioned. Yet again Fushimi clicked his tongue, not bothering to answer that question. Munakata smiled. "But I do have to say I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd want to keep working here"

"Like I said before, it's a stable job and the pay is good. I left that rowdy bunch of delinquents for a reason; I won't go back just because I was suddenly given _that man's _title" the new Red King stated, irritation evident in his monotone voice.

At that moment, the screen flickered.

_**UnDESerViNG!**_

_**TRaIToR!**_

_**THieF!**_

_**GIVE IT BACK!**_

Fushimi frowned as static filled his screen followed by flickering words of insult, hands immediately working to check the source of the disturbance.

A message popped up on screen.

_**Red King**_

_**Or so you now call yourself**_

_**Renounce Your unrightful throne**_

_**If you want your Clansmen back alive**_

Fushimi's blood ran cold.

The screen returned to normal, displaying the isolated intersection where Misaki had been just moments ago.

There was no sight of the brunette.

Only a broken set of headphones above a puddle of blood.

* * *

**And VOILA! A PLOT!**

**XDD Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you're liking it so far, I love you guys XDD**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chap too! Reviews are Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Slate…**_

_**The Slate! It's contacting me!**_

_The Slate gave out a pulse._

_It was a different sort of pulse. Not unlike the beating of a heart. The Selection of 'King'._

_**AT Last, AT LONG LAST!**_

_**THE POWER SHALL BE MINE! **_

_The man grinned, wide and crazed. Arms wide open as he accepted the unnatural beating of his own heart._

_The slate has chosen him as he had predicted. As he had long since longed for._

_With Three Kings no more, he shall be the one to fill a gap!_

_Finally he will be granted his heart's desire! _

_He shall be KING!_

_But… what's this? Another presence, another pulse. Another who is in the same state as he._

_Who is this person? This THEIF? _

_The slate is leaving him! The power is incomplete._

_**NO!**_

_Red power. _

_Blue Aura._

_That was the last he saw before a strong force rebuked him. Away from the slate, away from the power. _

_Rejected._

_**Red. Blue. Who? Red. The Sword… a King!**_

_**Undeserving.**_

_**Traitor.**_

_**THIEF!**_

_**I was to be KING!**_

_**Give it Back!**_

_**GIVE IT BACK!**_

_**RED KING!**_

_**UNWORTHY!**_

**~_*K – Project*_~**

"Fushimi-kun! Please calm down" said Reisi, his voice as firm as he could make it.

For the first time since he's met the boy, Fushimi Saruhiko was trembling, looking completely horrified as he stared at the screen. Munakata could understand how he was feeling, but he very well knew it couldn't be spared. Already the Red King's Weismann Level was rising, and he could feel the growing heat from the teen in front of him.

In the nick of time, the Lieutenant entered the room. "Lieutenant Awashima, please alert the Squad, we have a Deep Blue case in our hands" he began.

"How do I do it?"

Reishi paused, turning towards Fushimi. "What do you mean?"

Fushimi stared him right in the eyes. Despite the Red Aura and being Red King, Reishi felt nothing but cold as he faced those blue orbs. His Weismann Level was still on high. "You have spoken of it before, Captain. How do I renounce the throne?"

The Blue King remained silent, fixing his glasses up the bride of his nose.

Seri was a little confused with the situation, however, one look at the screen of their Third-in-command's computer explained a great deal of it. Not interfering with the two, she began relaying the information silently to the rest of Scepter 4. -_**There's been a kidnapping not three minutes ago near Fifth Street, Shizume City. The victim seems to be from the Red Clan. This is a Deep Blue Case, get to work.-**_

"There is no way that I know of for a Chosen to reject his Title…"

Fushimi growled, knocking his chair backwards as he sprung up, eyes ablaze and red aura expanding.

Reisi knew what he would ask. "My demand of Suoh Mikoto was… a different case" he began to explain. "When I asked him to renounce his throne, I meant for him to stop drawing power from the slate. It had little to do with his power and title as the Red King"

"Tch" the new Red King grit his teeth, trying to keep his powers from going out of control. _If I lose it I would be like him. Misaki… Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki Misaki You're alright. I'll save you. I'm the only one who's allowed to hurt you~ _

"Fushimi-kun" Reisi warned. "If he knew you were watching that Clansman, it means he can track you. Don't do anything reckless"

Fushimi sneered. "You're forgetting, Captain, that I'm the _Red _King"

"_And that's exactly why I worry" _Reisi inwardly sighed.

**~_*K – Project*_~**

"Y-Yata-san!" Kamamoto cried as he practically crashed through the doors of Bar HOMRA, cradling a broken arm and a bleeding side. He pays it little attention as the people inside, who were thankfully all members as the Bar was yet to open, gasped at his appearance. "Yata-san… was k-kidnapped!" he cried, nearly collapsing.

Fujishima was beside him in an instant, half-dragging him as gently as possible to the sofa with Erik's help. Izumo barked out instructions, rushing inside to grab the first aid kit.

_"The Chihuahua was kidnapped?" _Erik cried in English, disbelief and worry evident in his tone despite the insult.

Anna shivered.

"What happened?" Kisanagi nearly growled as he tried to stop the bleeding. Fire crackled within him.

Fire burned within all of them.

Anger, dread, worry.

Tatara, Mikoto, now Yata? There was no way in _hell_ they would let yet another precious comrade fall. They've already lost too much.

Kamamoto gasped as Dewa tended to his broken arm. "S-Some guy… claiming to be… King... took him"

Everything stilled. The tension that formed was nearly tangible.

Izumo paled at this information, hands trembling as he attempted to bandage the wound; thankful that it wasn't life-threatening apart from the blood. "A… King?" he asked in a voice so low it could've been the wind.

Everyone heard him clearly. No one dared to interrupt.

"I don't know… but he's got a strange power… didn't even see his face" Rikio spoke raggedly. "Yata-san… He took Yata-san!"

Izumo frowned. With such little information it'd be hard to find the culprit. But… "If he has a strange power, then we can rule the new Red King out. But if he's the new Colorless then…." He trailed off.

There's no way a mere Clansman can fight with a King; even if it's the weakest King. It's suicide. The only chance they have is by asking for help from another King.

"I-If it's a power-user then Scepter 4'll definitely get involved right?" Shohei voiced, breaking the thick silence. "Maybe we can ask the Blue King for help…?"

"If he really is a King then that's the best chance we have…" Izumo sighed, rolling on his heels on the floor. "I'll talk to Seri-chan… But what did the guy want with Yata-chan?"

Kamamoto attempted to shrug, flinching when his injuries were pulled. "I don't know Sir, but it seems he wanted Yata-san alive, he attacked me first"

"K-Kusanagi-san…" Chitose began, shaking.

Izumo understood; they all felt the same thing. "If it's a King then there's little we can do. But like _hell _we can let _anyone _mess with us and get away with it. We'll get Yata-chan back if it's the last thing we do" he growled, fingers clutching around his trusty lighter with the intense feeling of setting something on fire.

If anyone were to walk around the general vicinity of HOMRA's bar, you could easily feel the sudden rise in temperature as the people within seethed.

"_When _we find him, King be damned he'll burn. Burn until no blood, bone, nor Ash is left behind"

"**No Blood. No Bone. No Ash!"**

**~_*K – Project*_~**

Useless.

Fushimi gritted his teeth as another search came up blank. Without even a single clue about the _bastard _that took his beloved Misaki away, his searches seemed almost pointless. Scepter 4's database told him absolutely nothing.

Waiting for the Blue and Gold King's resources would take too long.

What makes him so sure the guy's a Strain anyway? It could be anyone! There was NOTHING! Videos were hijacked, feeds gone, no info turning up, it's as if the 2 minutes between Misaki and gone never even _existed!_

_Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, _The mantra continued on in his head, praying and cursing and overall just _hoping_ that the boy is safe. He could feel the Red power fluctuate within him, the sea of magma in tumultuous waves. _Totsuka-san... Was this how Mikoto-san felt when his most precious disappeared?_

He cackled. And now he was beginning to understand the man he loathed to admire? With a growl, he forcefully shut down the useless computer and stood. It's been two hours. Two _fucking _hours. Wasted.

_Misaki~ No no no no no no no. I'll get you back. I won't let that creep hurt you. Only __**I'm **__allowed to hurt you~ _

But first is to find that bastard. Normal means won't work; the guy seems to be a step ahead of him already. Fushimi clicked his tongue, contemplating his actions.

There's only one place he knew could give him answers – straight answers if the girl could find it; though it would be difficult, unpleasant, truly _desperate. _

_But as they say, desperate times calls for desperate measures. _

He turned tail and left.

**~_*K – Project*_~**

A map of Tokyo was laid out of the table, three red marbles rolling in circular motions above it.

Anna stayed silent. It's been two hours, and her marbles remained as they are. Izumo, Kamamoto, Kosuke and Eric were around her, the others went out to search the city.

It was useless. They wouldn't find him.

Anna knows where he is, but she doesn't say anything. No one knows this.

She is waiting.

It's not betrayal. Mikoto won't be angry. The rest probably would but she can take it.

He has to be the first to know.

The new Red King.

The bell on top of the door rang, gaining everyone's attention.

He's here.

"Saruhiko" she greeted as the man strode in; strong, purposeful strides, stopping directly in front of her.

The boys raised their guard, but the four with her are the more level-headed of HOMRA, thankfully. They won't do anything. They can understand.

Saruhiko locks eyes with her, and her marbles stop moving, gathered around one particular spot. It was an abandoned spot, very near the area that was Kagutsu crater, located just behind what was a shallow grove of trees. A perfect base.

Saru looks at the location, and then back at her. Izumo stares at them both.

"Go" she says, and she catches the surprise in Saruhiko's eyes.

….

"Wait wait wait!" HOMRA's no. 2 called just as the Scepter 4 member turned to leave, catching their attention. Anna fidgeted a bit in her seat. "Anna, what's going on? We're being left out here" the blond stated in an exasperated tone. He looked at the map. "And is this where Yata-chan is?"

Anna nodded. Saruhiko clicked his tongue. "Can I go now?" Saru grumbled, his whole body tense and aching to leave.

Izumo scanned him from head to toe, eyes narrowed in caution. "Fushimi-kun, s'been a while" he greeted. "I see you've heard…" He hasn't spoken to Seri yet, but he knew Scepter 4 would get this information sooner or later, and no one in the original team'd be surprised to see Fushimi rage if it involved Yata in danger.

But he had to admit, this seemed a little too fast, even for the Blues.

Fushimi glared at him, and shocked was Izumo to find himself frozen at the sheer intensity. _What…?_ He wasn't sure, and as he calmed down, he was able to notice something. The Blue Clansman looked... different. Not physically, but... he seemed more... powerful, intimidating, definitely different from the socially awkward boy that came in with their Vanguard once upon a time, neither the Skilled Third-in-command of the Scepter 4. _What's this mean...?_

The Blue Clansman sighed, poker face returning. "Yes. The _criminal _was so kind as to let me know" the boy looked stated, monotone voice laced with sarcasm and hostility.

"Fushimi" Kamamoto spoke first, knowing first hand Fushimi's connection with Yata despite the fall in their relationship. "Yata-san's in trouble. Normally we'd want to handle HOMRA business by ourselves, but…" Mikoto. This topic is known by all. HOMRA is by no means weak, but without their King, they are greatly flawed. "…this time it seems the criminal claims to be a King. If it's true then we probably can't do much by ourselves…" the tanned blond trailed off, a shiver running down his spine.

"Only a King can kill a King… huh?"

Fushimi was grinning.

At first glance, it doesn't seem all that different from his normal psychotic grins (when a certain Vanguard is involved) but there's something different about this one. Something truly frightening.

And then he saw it. Everyone did, as other gang members took that moment to barge into HOMRA's bar bearing what's obviously no news.

Silence…

Not even Bandou and Chitose could speak when they saw the non-member in the Bar.

Red.

Fushimi Saruhiko was glowing red. And it wasn't the normal red aura of a Clansman.

A chaotic flame. Much more powerful. Much more destructive.

_Almost like...  
_

Izumo is the first to break out of his trance with shocked eyes, looking to Anna who was staring awed at the Blue Clansman—No. Not Blue, and not a clansman anymore either…

This was a King.

"No way…"

The new Red King.

And he was thirsty for blood.

* * *

**AAAAND Chapter 5 is up! XD**

**Thank you everyone who is reading this fic! This took a little longer than usual ^^;; **

**Anyways I'm seriously drawing it out aren't I? =_=;; But I hope you guys still liked it!**

**Please Review and let me know what you think! XDD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AAAAAAAAAAND I missed Saru-kun's birthday *sigh* Aaah well, this chapter wouldn't really be a very good Birthday fic anyway, but I did make him Fanart XDDD It's the new temporary cover for this fic! (Which is completely unrelated)**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 6! THANK YOU ALL For your kind reviews and alerts and favs! This fic is almost over now! Probably just a couple more chappies left and then an epilogue type XDD  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know how you think! XDD**

**NOTE: To those of you who have read this before ^^, I sort of re-wrote a small part of this chapter. It's not completely Plot relevant but I just decided to add it in. :D **

* * *

"Ugh… the fuck…?" Yata Misaki growled, cracking an eye open. His head felt like shit, and his back was killing him. He yawned, raising his arms in a stretch…

_Huh?_

He couldn't feel his arms. Or rather, he couldn't move them, and they were numb as hell! _The fuck? _

Orientating himself a bit better, he finally got a grasp of his situation.

One, he was most definitely _not _in his apartment.

Two, his headphones and skateboard was nowhere to be seen.

And three, the reason he couldn't feel his arms is that he'd been lying on them. That, and they were cuffed. And he was tied up.

It didn't take a genius to know what happened. _Kidnapped?! Seriously?! _He wriggled, trying to at least get himself in a more comfortable position before he burned his way out of here. He was _not_ happy about his board and headphones.

His hands gave off a faint Red aura before being engulfed in flames, the metal of the cuffs melting as the heat increased. He grinned. _Underestimating HOMRA's Vanguard is a big mistake._ He thought wrenching his arms free. The ropes burned easily enough.

Stretching his aching body, he looked around. Kamamoto was nowhere in sight; it meant either he was being held elsewhere, or they let him go. If it's the former, then Yata hoped the fatso's alright; it was the latter, then that means the main objective was _him _for some reason. _The hell these guys want?_

The place he was in looked to be a room in some abandoned building; a large concrete area with a high ceiling, dusty, crumbled in some spots, cobwebs everywhere. There was only one small window on the far wall, barred so no one can pass through. Looking through it, he couldn't see anything but the tops trees.

"Like the view?" a raspy voice suddenly spoke, and Yata spun around so fast he would've tripped on his own two feet if he was any less athletic. Still, it didn't stop him from being crashing to the ground as an unknown force pushed him down. "The Fuck?!"

A pair of boots appeared in his field of vision, the unknown force keeping him from seeing any further up. He growled. "Who the hell are you!" Even as he struggled, he could already feel his hands being forced behind his back and his power wasn't doing any 's already obvious the creep's a Strain; what his power is though, Yata's still trying to figure out. But he knew it had something to do with the force of nothing keeping him on the floor.

A laugh rang in his ears, and no way was Yata admitting it made him cringe. _This guy sounds crazier than Saru… _His eye twitched at the reminder of the Raven.

"So, Red Clansman…" the voice spoke, tone ice-cold and oppressive even with the casual tone. "I'm curious. Tell me a little about your King" he grinned, crouching down.

Yata can't help but be relieved when it was an actual hand the lifted his head and not the creepy force, but it wasn't enough to override the growl in his throat as he heard the man's words. _Like Hell I'd tell you anything!_

He saw the creep smirk. Finally seeing the guy face to face, he had to admit he wasn't all that impressed. In fact, he was kinda pissed.

For one thing, the guy looked shorter than him, but not so young –probably in his mid-twenties or something. He would've been described as a Lady Killer if it wasn't for the scar covering the left side of his face –oh, and the goatee.

What got on Yata's nerves the most, though, was that despite the guy's appearance, he could tell he wasn't someone to be underestimated. Yata's instincts practically screamed _danger _as he looked in the guy's pitch black eyes_. _He gritted his teeth.

An eyebrow rose. "Not talking? Well, it's fine I guess. Not like I care all that much" the creep mumbled, almost to himself, dropping Yata's head.

But HOMRA's vanguard never hit the floor. Instead he found himself crashing into the far wall. He gasped as the breath was knocked out of him, feeling his bones crack from the impact before he finally crumpled in a heap on the ground.

"He won't be King for much longer anyway" a light chuckle followed the man's words, seeming to reverberate throughout the concrete room, growing louder and louder until Yata felt like his eardrums would burst.

When Yata managed to pick up his bearings only moments later, gasping for breath, the man was nowhere to be seen and the cuffs were back on Yata's wrists.

But more than that, the Crow felt a chill run down his spine as he realized what the guy was talking about.

It wasn't Mikoto-san he was talking about.

_He's after Saru?!_

**~_*K – Project*_~**

An abandoned building was located exactly where Anna's marbles indicated, a small group of people standing just outside the clearing, half hidden by the thicket of trees, eager to do everything they can to bring back one of their own.

It was almost dark; the perfect time for an ambush, but not really if it was without a valid plan.

Sadly, these people really had no plan. In fact, they didn't even know they'd be ending up exactly where they were at that particular moment.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, feeling just a bit irritated by the suspicious gazes on his back. "So he's here?" he double checked, looking at the youngest member of the group.

Anna nodded, staring back at him. "But I don't know where exactly, it's like something is stopping me from finding out" she stated, looking down at her feet.

The Scepter 4 officer regarded her coolly, although with a shift in his step. "That's fine. So long as we know he's here and he's safe" he looked away when Anna met his eyes.

Her gaze didn't leave him, and after a few moments he couldn't ignore her any longer. "What?" he asked with just a trace of awkwardness.

Anna tilted her head to one side, amethyst eyes staring straight into cerulean blue, as if she was reading him. This time Saruhiko couldn't stop from shifting even as he looked back.

"Be careful" she merely stated, taking out a marble from her pocket and looking through it at him.

Saruhiko felt his brow twitch, and this time he turned completely around. He knew how Anna normally used her powers; he did not want to be read by HOMRA's psychic. With a slight pout, Anna got the message and pocketed the red orb.

Behind her, the rest of HOMRA was beginning to get restless.

Fushimi Saruhiko didn't ask them to come; he would've been fine on his own, especially now that he's gained control over his powers (plus, if he ever needed assistance he could just contact his team from Scepter 4, their loyalties be damned), but HOMRA's clansmen are nothing if not persistent.

Then again, Misaki is their Vanguard as well, and Saru is 'technically' their new King.

But even so, no one trusted him; he could tell that much. Even Kusanagi and Kamamoto were completely suspicious of him, not that he cares. The only person he actually cares about is currently trapped inside that building, and Saruhiko's only cares about getting him out.

He doesn't know how many people he'd be up against; he doesn't really think cares, what with being a King and all, _(Oh yes he remembers Suoh Mikoto, the man having no trouble scaring away an entire Kingless clan with just a roar. He could now understand how), _but he remains cautious.

The guys from Scepter 4 once called him a brute; some said he was too hostile for a Blue Clansman, too hot tempered. Of course, he was a Red before everything else, but the same thing applies; too level-headed for a Red, too cool and analytical.

And it is this balance that made him shoot down the immature idea to just barge in there and burn everything in his way with the Red King's absurd power as he looked for the titular Yatagarasu, whilst _endangering_ said Yatagarasu.

It made sense because he knows that Misaki is hard-headed enough to survive a little fire and a few explosions, but it was too reckless. And Kusanagi wouldn't approve; not that he cares. _And he really doesn't want Misaki in danger whether the boy can get out of it or not. Not when he doesn't know what might happen._

And so he whips out his PDA and formulates a plan, creating a layout of the building and the possible places where Misaki might be kept.

"What's taking so long? Why can't we just go in already?" an impatient voice asked, and Saru had to click his tongue.

"We don't know how many people are in there, how many Strains, and what type of powers they have nor any other possible weaponry. If what Kamamoto Rikio said about a King is true, then we really can't be too reckless" another tongue click.

Bandou frowned behind his hood and sunglasses, glaring daggers at Fushimi. He couldn't retaliate no matter how much he wanted to because everything the teen said was pure fact. Shohei noticed his rising temper and attempted to calm him down.

"Looks like the entire ground floor is a mess so Misaki's probably in one of the upper floors, but we'll have to check the entire area out anyway in case it's some weird power or something. I suppose this is a good way to make yourselves useful" Saruhiko mumbled the last part as if to himself, but it didn't stop shouts of protest from a few Red Clansman, to which he skilfully ignored. "Fujishima-san's group can use the entrance on the left side of the building, Chitose-san and Dewa-san should go from the back. Bandou and the rest should probably wait out here—"

"Wait! Why the heck do we have to take orders from you?" Bandou growled before the raven could finish, Eric and a few others glaring suspiciously from behind him.

This was a challenge and they know it. The clansmen doesn't trust the Blue.

Some waited with bated breaths, holding their prejudice. The obvious answer was clear. _'Because I'm the Red King'_

But the teen in question doesn't seem to care.

Saruhiko flashed them an annoyed glance, effectively shutting them up without really meaning to, and sighed. "I was planning to have you guys wait here in case something goes wrong… Tch. But do what you want. just don't get in the way" he stated with a click of the tongue, sounding as if just speaking was a pain, before he stood up in a fluid movement and began to head for the clearing.

HOMRA's clansmen was silent at the Blue's straightforwardness.

The first thing HOMRA had noticed after the discovery was that, despite having gained the title of 'Red King', the Scepter 4 Officer's attitude had remained completely the same; he didn't act any different from before, and he didn't treat any of them any differently either.

Fushimi never bothered to hide his annoyance, but his arrogance was no different from how he always is. His tone too was as condescending as it's always been. It didn't particularly matter who he was talking to, it seemed.

"_The Bastard doesn't want to be our King" _Yata had stated. It seems that was true. Fushimi looked completely uninterested. But… he's definitely determined to save Yata, personal or not. This the clan knew. And despite showing great displeasure, the Blue hadn't really tried to stop them from coming on this rescue mission.

_There's no way can he can live up to even Mikoto-san's shadow! _HOMRA thought collectively. Some still doesn't acknowledge the Traitor's raise in status. But to a few, the ones whom knew the boy just long enough to see his past his bored exterior, doesn't think it would be so bad.

"Fushimi" Izumo called just as the boy started to walk away. "Whaddya want me to do?" he asked casually, taking a drag from a cigarette.

Saruhiko regarded him with a cool gaze, contemplating. "I'll head in first through the main door to see if there are any traps" Fushimi announced, "Kusanagi-san can come with me if you don't mind"

"Gotcha" the blond announced, standing up as well and doing a little stretch.

The more untrusting of the clan gaped as their leader spoke, shocked at his casual compliance, whilst the level-headed members prepared to do as ordered, Erik going along when Fujishima began to head for the Left wing and Shohei staying put, pulling the grumbling Bandou down with him. In the end, the others decided to follow their lead.

"…Just one more thing…" Saruhiko's voice called out, catching everyone's attentions. "Whoever's in there dared to challenge a King. He shouldn't be taken lightly" he paused, debating on whether he should say more... "Tch. B-e careful" he stated, the stutter in his voice undetectable, but just his words were enough to bring about an even more oppressive silence that the first, staring at him.

The Scepter 4 official felt a brow twitch as he stared back, feeling awkward. It would be a pain if anyone got any major injuries. It would become his fault as the 'Red King',even if he isn't their King.

And Misaki would throw a fit and try even harder to kill him.

...

And he wouldn't be able to fight back as effectively as before lest he accidentally kills someone...

_Tch _

With an inaudible growl in his throat at the revelation, he steeled himself before turning towards the building, taking purposeful yet silent strides.

Izumo smiled as he followed suit, crushing his cigarette underfoot. "Hmm…"

"What is it?"

"...Nothing"

"…Tch"

Izumo watched his back, walking a steady pace a couple of steps behind. _Maybe this one wont make such a bad King after all... _he thought to himself.

They'd have plenty of time to discuss that matter later.

Right now, it was time to get their Crow back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes. Yes. I've accessed it now. Yes. Thank you Your Highness" Awashima Seri spoke, switching off her PDA as she worked on her Computer. Behind her, Munakata Reisi watched the investigation progress, a nearly completely puzzle situated on his desk. "Captain, coming from the feed of the Gold King's technical security, I've gathered information on a Suspect, I'm loading it up now"

At that moment, the big screen popped up, displaying a picture of particularly petite man looking to be in his mid-twenties.

"He has no record of ever being a Strain or a Vassal, but is a rather important figure in the Yakuza. However, it seems he has been in contact with the Colourless King at one point before Totsuka Tatatra's murder and is suspected to be a clansman. He's been missing ever since the Ashinaka High Incident" Seri reported in a completely authoritative tone. "Our course of action?"

The Blue King merely hummed, gathering a few puzzle pieces and fitting them in their places. His phone sat beside the large puzzle on his desk, and he spared it a glance. "For now we will stay put" he stated.

Seri blinked.

Reisi smiled knowingly. "It seems Fushimi-kun has once again taken matters into his own hands, it would be rude to intervene"

"But Captain, as of Yesterday Fushimi is—"

"He can take care of himself" the Blue King cut in before she could continue. Seri remained silent.

"We are all aware of Fushimi-kun's capabilities; not once has he failed to meet expectations. We'll stand by for now…" he trailed off, humming wistfully as he prodded the device on his desk. "If ever our assistance is required, that is."

"…" Scepter 4's Lieutenant released a light sigh in acceptance, knowing full well what the King was speaking off. "Yes Sir"

**~_*K – Project*_~**

Fushimi strode forward with graceful, silent steps, looking up at the building which was a good 5 stories high. He raised his guard, ready for an ambush; he found that it came very easily due to the Red Power, and he could sense well into the entire floor and a portion of the next.

The moment he stepped foot inside, he felt eyes on him, watching his every move.

But he couldn't sense anyone.

_Where…? _He looked around, inspecting the desolate area. The entrance hall they were in was barren, only bits and pieces of broken glass and fallen debris blocking their way, but particularly dense rubble peeked out on the connecting halls, preventing passage.

Nothing. There was no one around. At least, he couldn't sense any physical presence.

'_Heh? This is almost like something from a Horror Movie'. _He thought with a smirk_ 'I bet Misaki's scared shitless…' _ He frowned, the image of Misaki's fearful face, tied up somewhere, injured, bleeding, erased any humour that may have come with it.

Instead, anger coiled in the pit of his stomach like a snake ready to strike.

From behind him, Izumo whistled. "Fre-aky…" whether the comment was due to the eeriness of the building or the fact that Saruhiko is shrouded in red flames, the pavement crumbling slightly under his feet, he didn't care. Turning towards the left, he made his way down the ragged corridor and up the nearest –stable— staircase. Izumo followed suit, checking behind them for any sign of pursuit.

The second floor was just as run down as the first; the Scepter 4 official ignored it, heading straight for the third.

"You sure we shouldn't check around more?" the blond asked, looking around at the foot of the stairs before he rushed to keep up with the raven.

"We can leave this floor to the others, right now I want to find the bastard behind all of this" Saruhiko stated in a low tone, whipping out his PDA as they reached the top of the steps. "If he's as tyrannical as he made himself seem, then he'd probably like high places" A message was displayed on his screen from Lieutenant Awashima, containing information on a suspect.

Saruhiko paused as he saw it, face twisting into a sadistic smirk. "Heeh? So this is the guy?" he stated, the phone nearly cracking in his forceful grip.

Izumo peeked over his shoulder, face darkening at display. Saru noticed. "Kusanagi-san, you know this person?"

"Yeah… he'n his group got into a run in with some of our guys before. 'parently the bastards been dealing shady business right under our nose. Mikot-o" he choked on the word, taking a deep breath. "…Mikoto and I dealt 'im some payback. 'twas back before Totsuka… died" he explained, fetching his packet of cigarettes from his packet and lighting a stick. He took a long drag.

Saruhiko's nose scrunched at the smoke but didn't comment. "I see… So he knows you…"

"Yata-chan probably doesn't know 'im though, he was stuck with a cold when the whole thing happened. Personally, I think the guy's crazy for pissing the Red King off…" he trailed off, looking at Saruhiko with a lopsided smile.

Saruhiko grinned. "Heeeh? I see…" he turned and resumed walking through the corridors, eyes flicking left and right. Someone was on this floor waiting for them, the raven could sense it.

He stopped in front of a set of regal double doors, out of place in the complete ruin that was the entire building. Before he could make another move, they opened.

"Welcome, Red King. Tell me, have you considered my bargain?"

**~_*K – Project*_~**

Chitose and Dewa crawled in through a shattered window on the opposite side of the building, flashlight on the raven-haired's hand. "Where do you think we should start looking?" Dewa asked, scanning through the dark hallway with cautious eyes. Beside him, Chitose shifted, following his gaze.

"S'kinda hard to move around here don't ya think?" the brunette commented, eyeing the fallen pieces of wall blocking any passage, as well as the ceiling that looked like it can crumble any moment... "Fushimi wasn't kidding"

Dewa stepped forward, approaching the less damaged side to the right. "Well, we still have to check. Let's look around a bit and see if we can find a way up"

…

"So…" Chitose began as the two began to scour their immediate surroundings, pushing aside rubble and breaking into any doors they come across. "What do you think?" he asked his partner.

"About what?" Dewa returned, closing the door he'd been looking through as silently as possible.

"The Red King"

"…."

"I don't… really know" the raven of the pair answered carefully. "Never saw it coming"

Chitose chuckled. "Yeah… For that antisocial loner to actually be a King… and Mikoto-san's colour too…"

"He's kinda keeping it together well don't you think" Dewa commented when they reached a staircase, the greater part of the bottom half crumbled off. "Think we can get up here?"

The brunette made a jump, landing on the 6th step. "What do you mean? About keeping it together?"

Dewa followed suit. "I mean, when we first met Mikoto-san as a King, don't you think he was a little… I dunno, destructive? It looked almost like if Totsuka-san wasn't there he'd be on fire 24/7" he explained, climbing up the steps, mindful of the cracks.

His companion hummed. "Well… Anna excluded, the kid _was _the quietest member of our group, or should I say coldest? A cold Red King… Now that I think about it, have you ever seen him seriously loose his cool?"

"More or less when it involves Yata"

"Yeah… It's like Yata is Fushimi's Totsuka-san. Only the opposite…"

"…" they both became silent, suddenly cautious of the obvious lack of people in the area. "So the guy might be a King and all but… isn't it a little too careless for him to _not _have at least a couple of lackeys with him?" Chitose mumbled out, shivering slightly from the eerie silence.

"Do you think this is a trap?" Dewa spoke when they've made it halfway through the second floor, turning to his partner with worried eyes.

Chitose can only stare worriedly back.

**~_*K – Project*_~**

The voice came from the very man on the file, back turned at the other side of the room, overlooking floor-to-ceiling glass window that showed nothing but a dark semi-deep forest.

The room itself was odd, set up to look like some penthouse in a five star hotel. It was spotless, large glass panes letting in a lot of natural light from the clear night outside.

"So you knew I'd find you." It was a statement, done in monotone. Saruhiko regarded the man's back coolly, no trace of emotion in his expressionless face even as his hand rested on his saber.

A chuckle, brief, crazed, resounded, sending slight shivers down Izumo's spine as he reached into his pocket for his trusty lighter. Something was definitely different here…

The man turned. "Of course! I invited you after all…" the chuckle that followed was even more unsettling, but it wasn't quite what set Saruhiko off.

Rather, it was what the person was holding up.

"_Misaki!"_ he was before the man in the blink of an eye, sword raised and poised to attack, eyes a wide frenzy as flames engulfed him.

"FUSHIMI!" Izumo cried, and the teen's eyes widened. Saruhiko barely had time to react as glass shattered around him, cutting at his uniform and exposed cheek. He immediately reached a hand up, gripping at the cracked ledge to keep himself from plummeting, ignoring the stabbing pain from the shard sticking out of his arm.

He looked down, eyeing the five story drop with crazed eyes. _Misaki! MisakiMisakiMisaki…_

Nothing but debris and crackling flames. No sign of a body. He breathed.

In a flash of red, he effortlessly pulled himself up before Izumo could reach him, pulling the offending shard from his right arm and watching as the blood soaked through his blue uniform. Judging by the gaping hole behind him, it seems he had accidentally singed off an entire portion of the back wall, exposing the cold night for all to see.

"Fushimi! Are ya alright?" the blond called, worry slightly evident in his voice. Saruhiko ignored him.

Applause.

The two whipped towards the sound, a glare clear on the younger's face. The man was laughing as he clapped his hands, the glimpse of brunette that he had seen before nowhere to be found. As if it was never there in the first place.

Saruhiko regained his composure.

"That was quite a splendid reaction Red King!" the man giggled. Then, almost as if in a flick of a switch, with no transition whatsoever, a curious expression replaced it. "A Blue Clansman and a Red King… my… how curious, how odd, how completely unexpected… Such a dichotomy existing in one person…" and again, without warning, a furious glare marred his face. "_Thief!"_

Saruhiko watched the obviously unhealthy shift of emotions with a bored gaze. _'I can understand his connection to the colourless King.' _ "Where is he?" he asked threateningly, having little patience for whatever game they were playing.

The man's expression lit up once more. "Well not _here _obviously" he stated mockingly, spinning around with his arms spread open. He stopped. "Renounce your throne, _King, _and I will return your clansman unharmed. That seat was not meant for you._"_

"And how do I do that?" Saruhiko replied with a question, face as blank as his tone. Izumo remained in the background, not knowing what he should be doing as he looked from one to the other.

The man's face darkened. "You're smart." He grinned, laughter bubbling up in his throat as his gaze bore deep into Saruhiko. Inwardly, the new King cringed. _This guy's a psycho… _

And then he felt it.

He screamed.

* * *

**AAAANd that's chapter 7! XDD Hope you liked it! XD Oh, and btw, this isn't really that important but I sort of re-wrote a portion of Chapter 6 ^^ It's not really that Plot-relevant and you don't have to read it, but... yeah.  
**

**And thank you all for the support! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**And I am /still/ drawing it out... o_o ... err... sorry, I**'m bad with fight scenes**, so I'm leaving that for the next chappie ^^;; So judging from this and my lack of thought for any good plot twist thingy, there might be around 3 or 4 more chapters left of this fic with one epilogue.  
And yeah... I guess my cliffhangers are Overkill... *orz*  
**

**What do you guys think?**

**Anyways, Please review and tell me what you think! XDD**


	8. Chapter 8

Yata Misaki doesn't want to admit it… but he's panicking.

It's been a few hours since he was left in the room alone. It isn't the first time he's been held captive; it also isn't his first time being left in a run-down building alone at night with little-to-no way out. His fear wasn't _exactly _because of his situation right then (neither because of his fear of ghosts either thank you very much), but rather because he may or may not have been drugged.

He didn't really notice when it started, but it's like the more he stayed trapped in the room, the more anxious he felt.

There was no one around to guard him, he could tell from the deafening silence, and he'd tried to escape many times; however, every time he neared the door or tried to break down the walls, a blinding force would push him back hard enough to knock him out all over again. Not even his flames could do anything, and the handcuffs just keeps on reappearing no matter how many times he burned it off. He even tried jumping out the window once; melting the offending metal, but the weird psychic force was there too.

He felt claustrophobic. And no, he isn't _normally _claustrophobic; but apparently, the feeling as if the room is slowly closing in on him from all sides, the ceiling looking like it could crumble on him at any moment, and him almost to the point of hyperventilating started creeping up on him and he really didn't understand why. He's been in worse situations (although with of the powers Mikoto-san granted him, it doesn't seem all that bad...).

'_So this is how Mental patients feel…' _he thought with a shiver, inspecting the ceiling; there seemed to be small cracks here and there. Leaving the floor again for the nth time, his body slightly sore from his countless meetings with the far wall, he walked towards the lone window and watched the trees sway from the breeze.

It's definitely dark out. _I wonder if the guys at HOMRA knows I'm missing? Kamamoto's fine right? The bastard didn't say anything about 'im so it's probably ok to think that he wasn't 'll definitely come get me; no doubt about it. But I have to get out before they do…_

Looking back up at the cracks on the ceiling, he silently wondered what would happen if he tried making it explode. There isn't anywhere in the room where he could take cover, and with the age of the building it wouldn't be a surprise if the entire thing crashed down on him. He gulped.

Then he decided to direct his gaze downward, inspecting for similar cracks. The handcuffs are seriously pissing him off, but at least he could still use his fire.

_Saru… That guy is targeting Saru. But why? _He thought with a frown, feeling his stomach twist as a feeling he didn't want to acknowledge rose up within him. _And what do I have to do with all of this?_

_**"As you have seen, Fushimi-kun is a little…well, I'd have to say unstable. And most of that seems to have something to do with you."**_

Misaki felt his eye twitch as the Blue King's words rang in his head. _'And just __**why**__ would it have anything to do with me?!' _he growled in his throat.

…

_Will he come? _he thought, refusing to admit that he was worried that his ex-best-friend might just fall into some trap –with him as bait. He shook his head. _Why am I even thinking about that guy?_ Saruhiko had no reason to come; he betrayed HOMRA, betrayed Misaki, and he kept claiming that he doesn't care about any of them!

Looking back to the floor, he searched for the spot that looked most worn. _Guy's got the walls and everything covered but… It's worth a fucking try. Hope I'd be okay after this. _No way was he staying in there any longer or he'd go crazy.

He took in a deep breath; standing directly on top of the biggest crack, he summoned as much flame as he can. He braced himself from being repelled again, but found, instead, that he was falling; dust and rubble sweeping all over him.

"Wha— GAAAAH!"

_**CRAAAASH!**_

Within a minute, he gained his bearings enough to land safely on one knee, arms folded behind his back. He looked up at the decently sized hole on the concrete ceiling.

With a triumphant grin, which only faltered when he remembered that his hands are still bound and his skateboard is _still_ nowhere to be seen, he pushed past the slightly ajar door same place as it was the floor above and rushed out.

"Now, to find a way outta here"

**~_*K – Project*_~**

Anna's eyes widened as the marble she was looking through slipped from her fingers, feeling a strong force slam into her.

If it wasn't for Kamamoto being beside her, she might've crumpled to the ground and ruined her dress. It was only due to all she had suffered that she was able to remain conscious after such a powerful attack.

"Saruhiko…" she whispered through Kamamoto's worried calls, recoiling from the strong force blocking her attempts to see what was happening. She hadn't synchronized with the teen like she had with Mikoto, and she knew he wouldn't allow it, but she was able to connect with him just enough to be able to tell how he was.

His Red –not as beautiful as Mikoto's but pretty all the same, with mixes of a grey that she thinks is probably a colour she can't see— suddenly disappeared from her mind's eye.

The last Anna felt of him was intense pain; two kinds that she was able to differentiate. One was a familiar, terrifying pain, one she felt while she was strapped to a special chair back at the Lab. The other she is lucky to have never experienced herself, but is acquainted with it enough that she knew what it is.

Now she thinks she understands their enemy's power, and that Saruhiko is most likely in danger.

_He's not gone. Not yet. _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes_. _Steadying her breathing, she tried to focus her mind on the new Red King, enduring the barriers of colourless energy blocking her way, fighting through the second kind of pain.

_I have to help him…_

Above, a pillar of light –an ominous dark Red— lit up the night sky.

**~_*K – Project*_~**

Izumo flicked open his lighter, fireballs springing from the stem as the flame elongated; with a graceful flick of the wrist, he let his fireballs loose, shooting directly towards the enemy in a wide arc and hitting the mark in an explosive fury.

The blond didn't know what happened in the 3 minutes it took for the situation to escalate to this point, but he decided he can find out later as he ran to his junior.

Fushimi let out agonized screams as he fell to his knees, body jerking and writhing in rigid movement as if he was being electrocuted or burned from the inside. There was no sign of outward damage, but Izumo knew that the teen's pain was no joke.

He managed to reach the Scepter 4 officer as the smoke from his attack cleared. Fushimi struggled in the blond's hold, strangled screams escaping his lips. "Fushimi! FUSHIMI!" Izumo called, enduring the painful grip on his arm as he tried to calm the teen down to no effect. "Dammit!" he cursed through his teeth, looking around to see if the Strain was still around.

He wasn't all that surprised that the spot empty; it was already obvious that the Strain –because the guy can't possibly be a considered a normal human at this point; although the status of 'King' is still debatable— had a few things up his sleeves.

What is most worrying is whatever it is the guy did to Fushimi.

He'd seen Mikoto on the brink of losing it only once before, early on just after he'd gained his King status, when he didn't have full control over the Red Power just yet; it was basically what began all the nightmares. Thankfully Totsuka had been there to stop him, warm and calm as ever.

But right now there was no one that can stop Fushimi.

Izumo could only watch as deadly, uncontrolled flames consumed the teen, forcing the strongest Red Clansman to back away from the sheer heat. The concrete around them shook from the intensity; the entire building threatening to collapse.

In a pulse of dark red –an unnatural colour— a pillar of light erupted. Izumo had to shield his eyes with his arms, feeling the waves of energy push him back. When the light died down enough for him to see, the Sword of Damocles loomed above.

It was falling apart. Far worse than Mikoto's after Totsuka died.

Rather that fearing it would fall, it looked like it would rather explode at any moment.

"… _Holy_ _shit!"_

**~_*K – Project*_~**

Maniacal laughter resounded as Saruhiko regained his consciousness –or rather, _sub_ consciousness, as he immediately recognized that he was not in the physical world. The sea of magma under his feet was a complete storm of tumultuous waves and whirlpools that is outside his influence; he could feel the heat and danger around him.

And he wasn't alone in the Red King's Domain.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't really introduced myself yet, have I?" The intruder commented wistfully. Saruhiko noted that he looked slightly different from before; red markings on his forehead and a fox-like quality to his features. The teen had his suspicions, and they were confirmed.

"I am called 'Rei'. A Vassal of the 7th, Nameless Colourless King!" the man announced, a transparent aura surrounding him. The grin on his face spreading from ear to ear as the sea of flames beneath them began to swirl.

Saruhiko's eyes narrowed. "A Vassal, huh? Then you're not a King?"

The man's grin immediately transformed into an equally huge frown. "I _SHOULD _have been King. The Slate called for me… All spots were filled but it _called for me! _With the death of Kings, it responded to me, summoned me, _synchronized _with me…" he spoke, softly, loudly, a smile then a frown, an unstable string of sound that tired the Scepter 4 officer out just by watching.

And finally the man settled on an angered cry. "and yet YOU HAD TO COME AND TAKE IT AWAY!" he screamed, a large wave of flames erupting from him. Saruhiko barely avoided it as it crashed his way, melting the pillar he had been standing on. The teen was shocked; this was the Red King's domain. _His _soul. And yet the man, 'Rei', was able to influence it…

_The report after Ashinaka stated that the Colourless King had the power to possess bodies…but there's no way a mere clansman could… _Flares shot out from beneath him, and Saruhiko dodged to the right, almost tripping on a small rocky footing, but he didn't have much time to regain his balance.

"_**Thief…" **_the man seethed, face eerily blank as colourless energy burst forth in a barrage of invisible daggers. Saruhiko did his best to dodge and shield himself from the attack, losing any opportunities to fight back, feeling the force cutting into his skin, the pain ranging from mild to near-unbearable.

He was caught off guard by a stray fireball, the pillars shattering beneath his feet, sending him plunging down into the sea of fire.

…..

He had introduced himself as a 'Vassal' of the Colourless King, but that isn't quite accurate. 'Vessel' would be more appropriate; one of the earlier ones, used and discarded completely without notice.

He didn't even notice till he regained consciousness a week or so later –drenched in the blood of a few of his subordinates without any recollection of what happened. He had lost half of his personality, and a great part of his memory.

All he knew then was that he was supposed to be dead –but not, the existence known as 'Kings', and the _Slate. _That is why he adapted the name '_Rei' _–Ghost.

He had been granted powers –or rather, the 7th King had unknowingly left it to him— and this allowed him to enter and manipulate people's hearts. At the same time, he had gained a connection with the Slate, enough to know that if all spots weren't already filled, _he _would become 'King'.

And yet just recently, just as he was about to gain his rightful title… the _thief _appeared and pushed him out. Stealing his throne. Leaving him incomplete! _The Slate would not respond to him anymore!_

Being merely a clansman, he couldn't completely take over a body like the colourless King, but after becoming an Incomplete –a Strain— he had been granted the means to. A more effective means.

He grinned; watching the ripples beneath his feet, the blue of Scepter 4's uniform sinking deeper within the sea of red.

"_**Sweet Dreams"**_

**~_*K – Project*_~**

"Saruhiko!"

…

"Oy, Saru!"

"Ngh…"

"WAKE UP!"

"Ugh… hnn?" the raven mumbled, cracking open a bleary eye to meet honey-brown. The other's face was awfully close, but neither seemed to care. Saruhiko slowly sat up, stifling a yawn with a hand. "Huh?" _What was I… When did I fall asleep?_

"Sheesh Saru! You were supposed to be the one to wake me up! We're late for class!" the brunette huffed, hands akimbo as he stared down him.

Saruhiko blinked once, twice, and surveyed his surroundings. The rooftop. Of his Middle School. _What…._he began to think, and then a body was suddenly pressed up against his own.

A sigh. "Aah well, it's too late now. Let's just skip" the brunette spoke, leaning on his shoulder as he brought out an ipod and a pair of earphones.

Saruhiko stared. _Misaki… _

_Oh, that's right. We've been up all night last night playing video games. That's why I'm so sleepy..._

A hand appeared in front of his face. "What? Still asleep Saru?" Misaki grinned, plugging in an earphone on his left. He handed the other to the raven, to which Saruhiko found no room to reject, popping it in his right ear. He leaned in, placing his head on the other's lap as Misaki scrolled down the list of songs.

As the familiar music rang through his ear, the brunette smiling above him, Saruhiko couldn't help but feel a nagging sensation in his gut that something wasn't exactly right…

It was nostalgic, warm, peaceful.

But at the same time... incredibly… painful.

_Why?_

* * *

**Well folks, I have news for you! It seems this fic might go on a bit longer than I expected... ^^;; ****And that ^ up there popped out of nowhere suddenly... as in, just this morning. Before I went to school... ^^;; So yeah XDD**

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! ^^;;; I got a little... distracted. And I'm blowing this fic out of proportions =_=;; But I hope you like it anyway! XDD (So can you see where this is going? ;D )  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"So I guess that's our cue!" Bandou claimed as red erupted from the building, the outline of a fearsome Sword at the center. "Let's go" he called, only to stop short when he saw Anna already ways ahead of all of them; how she managed to slip through Kamamoto without anyone noticing, they could only attribute to her nature.

"Anna!" Kamamoto called, standing up with a wince as he irritated his injury. Shohei stopped him before he could run to his young charge.

"Wait Kamamoto-san, you're injured. Leave this to us!" the teen assured, fixing his hat and bat before he began to run after the girl. Bandou didn't need to be told to follow his lead, if not without a grumble of _'I was gonna say that!'._

Anna entered the building without a second thought, immediately climbing up the stairs despite the tremors going through the ground. She needed to get to Saruhiko, she couldn't do it without seeing him, she needed to help… "Ku—" Her breath hitched, ducking as the wall next to her crumbled. Bandou was beside her in an instant, shielding her from harm. "San-chan…"

"You okay?" the hooded teen asked, letting her go. She nodded once, regarding Shohei who was right next to them, before turning tail. "Ah— Hey!" Bandou called after her, stopping when a hand fell on his shoulder. Shohei went ahead in front of him, and again he could only follow suit with a huff.

***_~K-Project~_***

Fujishima and Eric were searching the fourth floor when the building began to shake, a block of concrete wall nearly burying the blond if the brunette hadn't pulled him away fast enough.

"What's going on?" Fujishima asked as he let his partner go, bracing himself against the wall. Eric could only shake his head, falling to his knees as he regained his bearings.

"OY! Fuji! Eric! Are you guys alright?" a voice called from the end of the hall, blocked by the wreckage. The two recognized it as Chitose's.

"We're fine" the taller called back. "Did you find anything?" he couldn't help but ask, wondering if the other group had already found the missing Vanguard.

A beat, and then the concrete blocking the way exploded into pieces. "Nothing, sadly" Dewa spoke, stepping in from the smoke, his hand glowing red. Fujishima nodded. "So I'm guessing there's only this floor and the one above it left…"

"Seems like something's happening up there" Eric spoke commented, blasting away another fallen piece of concrete, leaving a large hole on the ceiling. Light filtered in from the broken windows of the floor, an unnatural dark red.

"This is turning more and more like some horror movie" Chitose commented, the others could only agree. "Wonder how Fushimi's doing up there…"

"Fushimi?" the clansmen tensed at the new voice, the figure hidden in the darkness of the halls, barely outlined by the light from outside.

But they recognized that voice.

"What the heck is this about Saruhiko?" Yata Misaki demanded, fast-walking towards his comrades with a stern look on his face.

The guys stared. It was Eric who spoke first. "_Chihuahua's come back home!" _

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Yata growled, closing in on the blond's face. His arms were still linked behind his back so he couldn't grab the guy's collar, but his glare was deadly enough. He grinned.

Eric staggered back a bit, almost hiding behind Fujishima, but he smiled as well. Chitose stepped in and ruffled the newcomer's hair. "Man, Yata! Glad to see you alright. Nearly gave us all a heart attack when Kamamoto came running in saying you'd been kidnapped"

Yata pushed his hand away. "Hmph! Don't underestimate HOMRA's Vanguard! Anyway, what's this about Saru? He's here?" he asked agitatedly.

Fujishima nodded. "He's sort of leading this rescue. 'Should be up the fifth floor right about now."

Yata grew silent, eyes wide with shock, before looking outside at the fading glow of red. The sinking feeling in his stomach from earlier intensified now that he knows the four-eyes was there.

"Misaki!" the boy flinched at the use of his first name, but the small voice it came in prevented any negative responses.

"Anna!" the group called as they saw her running towards them, Shohei and Bandou close behind. "What are you doing in here? What're ya doing bringing kids here?" Yata screamed, first at the girl then at the two with her.

Their replies were ignored as HOMRA's princess embraced the teen. Yata blushed scarlet, his hands still bound. "Misaki, Saruhiko." Anna spoke, a tinge of urgency in her normally impassive voice.

Yata felt a brow twitch as he looked at her. "W-What happened…? Is Saru in trouble?" he asked slowly. Anna nodded once.

A part of his was mind screaming at him that he shouldn't care –that whatever happens to the traitor had nothing to do with him, but the nagging sense of worry for his best friend –ex-best friend— and perhaps a slight hope for their supposed new 'King', won out .

"I'm going up" Yata claimed, before rushing up the nearest working stairway, Anna by his side.

***_~K-Project~_***

The brunette hadn't taken two steps into the large room before a burst of power –red this time around— threw him back, and he barely had time to shield Anna with his body before his back connected with yet another wall, creating yet another large crater. He recognized the power immediately, and he staggered back to his feet with a growl in his throat.

The ominous red was already dying down as they approached the room again, doors ajar. (Yata would've been happier if it was shut; gives him the excuse to kick it down. Aah well) The first thing any of them noticed as they entered was the fact that the entire wall opposite them was gone, the five story drop visible to all. The next was a blue clad body collapsed on the centre of the room.

"Saruhiko!" Yata cried, immediately rushing to the fallen Blue. He noticed the faint red glow emanating from the teen, the haggard pants even though he was obviously unconscious. The brunette cursed when he tried to reach out only to be prevented by his magical handcuffs. "Where's Kusanagi-san?" he asked no one in particular, scaling the room.

"Right here" Chitose answered, padding over the corner near the entrance at a similar crater on the wall. The blond looked alright, it not a little disorientated –possibly from being thrown halfway across the room like Yata's been well acquainted with.

Seems like it's becoming a trend. Was that their enemy's style or something? Not very creative.

"Ngh…" Izumo goraned as he came to, hand automatically reaching to his temples to try and suppress a headache. "You okay Kusanagi-san?" Shohei asked him, leaning over to help the man up.

"Yeah, somehow" the blond replied… then "Fushimi!" he cried, immediately on his feet staring wide eyed at the fallen form by Yata's side. Yata flinched at the sudden cry, staring confusedly at the blond before looking beside him at the Scepter 4 officer. Izumo took one look at the raven before his eyes scanned the room.

Another body lay half-buried in debris across the room tainted red; he didn't seem to be breathing, but Izumo knew better than to think the fight was over.

No… in fact, the sight of their enemy's seemingly-dead body only made him more uncomfortable. The Red Sword of Damocles still loomed ominously above them despite the glow having already disappeared at its owner out cold.

"Yata-chan…" he began, regarding the boy with barely a hint of surprise. "Will you get away from there?"

The brunette flashed him a confused look before reluctantly doing as ordered, noticing only for the first time the Sword hanging not that far above where he'd just been standing. A chill ran up his spine. He'd seen the sword before, but it decidedly looked a lot better than it did now; rather, he almost couldn't tell it was the same sword with how old and broken it looks.

Then suddenly, it vanished.

None of the HOMRA members dared lower their guard. Anna watched with blank eyes as Fushimi's body slowly rose from the ground; no one missed how the form moved like a puppet with strings.

Misaki was outright glaring; he could tell something isn't quite right, and when Anna clutched his shirt just a bit more tightly, he knew it isn't just him.

"O-Oy, Fushimi!" it was Bandou who called, stepping forward just a bit when the teen was on his feet. "What happened here?"

The form didn't answer, bringing a hand out in front of his face. A grin spread across the teen's half-turned face, and it didn't fail to send child down everyone's spines.

The form turned, beady black eyes crazed before a cackle escaped pale lips. "I am King"

It took HOMRA's members a full second to immediately run out the dilapidated room before it exploded in a flurry of red flames. If it weren't for the powers granted to them by the previous Red King, none would've survived the five story fall as the entire building crashed into the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Yata cried as he landed rather roughly, wrists bleeding from the strain of the handcuffs. He glared up at the dust and destruction – the sight not unlike the time when Mikoto-san waltzed out of Scepter 4's prison after three days of voluntary captivity.

Small coughs resounded nearby and he looked around, finding Anna being held protectively by a ragged Chitose not too far from him.

"That's not Saruhiko" Anna stated when her coughs died down. Yata pursed his lips. He knew that even without her saying. Slowly, the girl stood up rather unsteadily and approached him, hands immediately reaching for the brunette's handcuffs. She fingered the metal slightly, tilting her head to one side before letting the cuffs go without a word.

The Vanguard raised a brow at the strange action, but decided it wasn't all that important. The handcuffs kept reappearing no matter how many times he tried to break it so it wasn't like a kid could help it any. "So what do we do?" he asked, eyes scanning the area for any sign of the new Red King.

"…Saruhiko is asleep. We need to wake him up"

"Oh?" Yata replied, a grin stretching his face as he thought of ways he might do it.

Anna shook her head. She didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. Yata frowned. "Misaki can wake him up"

"…" the brunette's felt a brow. Ever since Saruhiko turned King it seems as though he'd been immediately appointed his right-hand man or something. The Blue King, the Strain-bastard, and now even Anna!

"But…" Anna trailed off, eyes. "But…?" Yata urged her, feeling slightly anxious at her hesitation.

She turning towards him. "He might not want to" she stated in her melodic, emotionless monotone, eyes boring straight into Yata's. It was almost as if he was being accused or something.

"W-Why the heck not?"

The girl closed her eyes, eliciting what might've been a soft sigh. "Because it's a good dream" she spoke so softly. "A very good dream…" she trailed off, eyes looking miles away. At what, Yata could only guess.

The brunette tried to follow her gaze, biting back a remark about Saruhiko and dreams.

_A dream you don't want to wake up from…? _For an instant… -just an instant— he remembered the past. The late night survival games, finishing each other's lunches, listening to music on a single iPod as they skipped classes on the rooftop…

He scowled. "Yeah right" he growled, fists clenching. "No matter how good a dream, you'd have to wake up sometime Dammit!"

* * *

**x3 ^^;;; I know this is suuuuuuuuper late but... erm... yeah... attribute that to writer's block _ ;  
**

**But anyhows, I hope you liked this chapter, however filler-ish it is... ^^; (It seems I have talent for drawing things out too much...)**

**Thank you all who are reading this fic! And thank you for all your reviews and etc! XDD **


	10. Chapter 10

The scene was familiar. Like Déjà vu, only worse.

Skipping school to hang out by the streets, Saruhiko felt incredibly anxious as he took a sip of his cola, Misaki being noisy beside him as he tried in vain to beat the Final Boss on his PSP.

Saruhiko felt as if something was coming. Something that would change their lives forever. For worse, if the twisted feeling in his gut told him so.

An irritating BGM sounded out from the gadget in Misaki's hands and he knew that it was another Game Over, the red-head's curses aside; he was only partially surprised when Misaki grabbed the half-empty bottle in his hands and took a long swig.

There it was again, the feeling as if this happened before, and that anything that would happen from here on out would be his worst nightmare.

Without even knowing, Saruhiko reached for the red-head's hand before he could toss the beverage in a fit of rage. Misaki looked at him curiously, a brow raised.

Saru blinked, confused himself, and merely took the bottle out of the older teen's hand. "Don't waste food Misaki" he stated blankly, taking the final mouthful. Misaki only huffed before returning to the game.

His stomach twisted yet again, but he was sure it's not from the drink.

Red.

Misaki sat eyes hooked on the PSP beside him, without a care for the outside world, that he didn't notice the group that idly passed them by.

Saruhiko, though, couldn't rip his gaze away.

Red, like a burning flame. Powerful, like a Lion in the wild.

Saruhiko froze when Golden eyes flashed his way, holding such intensity it sent a shiver down the teen's spine. But, Saruhiko _knew _that gaze. And he didn't like it, so even though he knew it might've been a bad idea, he returned the gaze with a glare.

The man seemed only amused by his defiance, smirking as he turned around.

"What's up Mikoto? Something caught your eye?" one of his companions asked from the front, hidden from the teenagers' view. The man, 'Mikoto', only shrugged as began to follow after them.

Saruhiko couldn't let his guard down until they completely disappeared. Somehow, he felt like something was strange. Like this was different and that it shouldn't have happened, but not in a way that he disliked.

His hands itched, reaching under his left collar to the flesh just above where his heart would be.

And then, for just an instant, those piercing eyes met his again, and Saruhiko suddenly couldn't breathe.

There's something in that gaze. Something very _very _much like pity.

He almost growled, his glare intensifying with feelings he didn't know he had. Hate. Anger. Defiance. Jealousy. Possessiveness. But at the same time there was also Grudging Respect and Admiration and slight _sadness…_

_Why? What for?_

"The Fuck Saru?!"

A curse resounded from beside him, and he whipped his head, surprised to see Misaki staring at him with panicked eyes. _What? _"Misa…ki….?" _Huh? _He frowned. What just happened?

He looked forward again, scanning his eyes over the surroundings.

There was no red there. Nothing that stood out in the sea of people in the crowded city streets…

"The heck're you doing to yourself?" Misaki practically screamed, appearing in his field of vision, and Saru followed his gaze downward to find that his hand was still under his shirt collar.

Withdrawing the limb, he only began to feel the stinging sensation on his chest. His fingers were stained red with blood, especially under his nails. He hissed when he moved his shoulder, noticing for the first time the blood coating the left side of his shirt and the big patch of marred flesh half-hidden beneath it.

It seems he'd been scratching his own skin rather vigorously without knowing. He frowned, a little voice at the back of his head telling him something was really wrong – and not just the fact that he nearly clawed his heart out too.

But all thoughts immediately flew out the window when Misaki grabbed his hand, fussing over the blood and wound.

* * *

**~_-K-Project-_~**

* * *

"The fuck did ya do to Saru?" Yata growled, hands burning through the cuffs linking them together, glaring daggers at the psychopath amidst the ruins of the old building. HOMRA was on the grounds behind him, waiting for a chance to strike.

The maniacal laughing stopped at his words, and Fushimi Saruhiko –or at least his _body, _whoever it was in there_— _turned the Vanguard's way. Black eyes sparkled with sadistic mischief when they met face to face and Yata growled.

"Mi-sa-ki~" the guy's voice called, and Yata felt a chill run up his spine at how _naturally crazy_ it sounded. Saruhiko saying his name is creepy on a normal day; now it's just plain _scary, _but the Vanguard kept his cool, meeting those pitch black eyes head on as they stared at him.

_That damn Monkey! _Yata cursed. He knew the Scepter 4 officer to be the stubborn type –even more than him even— and in his head there's no way the damn monkey'd seriously let someone control him without a fight. _The heck is Saru Doing?_

"_**He might not want to wake up…" **_

"Tch!" he growled, and without a moment's notice he lunged. Never mind not having his hands or his skateboard, he'd still beat the crap out of that bastard.

The raven's eyes flashed for a moment as he easily sidestepped the attack. "Eeh? Why the hurry _Misaki~_?" he smirked.

Yata cringed. "Don't fucking call me by my first name_!" _he growled, his aura growing red as his temper flared, aiming a powerful kick at the guy's head.

Again the raven dodged, and Yata cursed out loud as he tried again and again in a useless attempt. The raven did a quick somersault out the way of a particularly strong jump and clicked his tongue, waving a finger as if to reprimand a child. "Tsk, tsk, Misaki, that's no use. There's no way you can beat me" he grinned, and if possible, the Vanguard's tempter rose even more.

A wave of dark red suddenly burst from the raven's body, and Yata was thrown through the air by the force. He barely caught himself before he crashed into a bristled tree. "Fuck!" he glared. "I reeeally need my board"

Getting on his feet, he brought his bound hands in front of him, eyeing the chain linking them together. _How the hell do I get these things off? _

….

_**Anna had her eyes closed in concentration, glowing red marbles rolling around by her feet. **_

"_**That's it?" **_

_**The little girl shook her head. "It's not that simple"**_

_**Yata frowned, growing restless at the girl's vagueness. **_

"_**He needs to hear you" her eyes opened, staring intently at the handcuffs on the brunette's arms. "But to do that you need to break those" **_

_**Yata's brow twitched. "And how the he—" he coughed, remembering that he was talking to a little girl. "How do I do that? I tried just about everything!" the mist was clearing, but the opponent they were facing still seemed too distracted to care, or too confident -not that it anyone could protest. The gap between a King's power and a Clan's was too large. They all knew that.**_

_**The Vanguard almost jumped when he felt hands on his, and he blushed when he found it was Anna's. The girl stared hard at his hands, then the cuffs, then his face, and spoke. "These are chains"**_

_**Yata's brow twitched. He knew that at least. **_

_**Anna gave what might have been a sigh before explaining. "That man's powers seem to be similar to mine, which means those aren't real" she stated. The Crow visibly gaped at this. Anna smiled. "You need to find out just what it is that's binding you before they can come off. When they do, I can help wake Saruhiko up"**_

…

_Is what she said, but I have no idea what the heck that means! _HOMRA's vanguard cursed internally. He knew Anna never lied, even if she's often vague, which means he needed to figure out what this thing is. And so far, he's not having any luck. "Dammit!"

The Strain smirked as he dodged yet another attack, making Yata's blood boil.

He was getting really frustrated throwing blow after blow at the raven-haired maniac only for the guy to dance around him like it was nothing. It sucked even more that he couldn't use his hands.

A chuckle escaped the raven's lips as he ducked under a kick, causing the Crow to lose his balance.

"Gah!" Yata yelped, when his chin hit the ground.

'Saruhiko' chuckled. "Oya? Getting clumsy are we, Mi~sa~ki~?"

"SHUT UP!" the Vanguard snapped, clumsily getting up due to not being able to use his arms. "Stop saying my name! And stop fucking moving around!" he growled, attempting another jump kick.

The Strain merely sidestepped. "Heeeh? But if I do that then Misaki would hit me~"

Yata felt a brow twitch, doing a summersault as he tried an axe kick. "EXACTLY!"

Saruhiko pouted as he moved out of the way, but then a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Maybe I should then…" he grinned. "let Misaki hit me~"

Yata felt a shiver run straight up his spine, and he felt like hiding somewhere. "STOP BEING CREEPY! AND STOP ACTING LIKE THE FREAKIN MONKEY YOU IMPOSTOR!" the Crow snapped out of it.

…

The Strain tilted his head to one side in a curious gesture, an obviously sinister quality to his gaze. "Heeh…" he began in a tone that could give grown men goosebumps. "That would be a bit difficult I'm afraid"

HOMRA's vanguard felt alarm bells ringing in his head at this. "And why's that?" he asked in a cautious tone, glaring directly at the other. "What did you do to Saruhiko?"

Although it wasn't too noticeable before, the use of his ex-best-friend's full name as opposed to the nickname indicated he was anxious. And worried; though he's still unlikely to admit it, even as a dead weight settled in the pit of his stomach.

The Strain's grin turned dark. "Well, since _I_ _am your King, _I wouldn't mind telling you" he explained, taking a nonchalant stride across the field where Yata had unknowingly ended up in. The rest of HOMRA were in the woods just behind him –under Anna's instructions that they'd only get in the way if they did anything, since there was no one else around.

The Vanguard scoffed at the man's proclamation; that title only belonged to Mikoto-san and that was that. Nonetheless, he made no move to interrupt.

"I was a _vessel _of the former Colourless, Nameless King. My personality half-devoured. I am but a mere shell" the Strain began, his tone taking on the body's habit of sounding bored. "And so, unlike the Seventh King, I do not _devour _personalities, I _become _them_" _he smirked, eyes glinting in madness. The only aspect that is wholly his.

Yata's glare never wavered. The Strain's smirk widens. "To put it in a language even Misaki can understand…" he ignored the Vanguard's protest. "… I _am _Fushimi Saruhiko. With a little extra" he waved, looking as though he would yawn.

Yata still didn't understand, because much as the creep _did _seem like Saru, he could tell it isn't him; and _because _of that the Crow needs to get the real deal back so he could beat the shit out of him for causing all this damn trouble.

… Oh wait. The Monkey's a King now, the Vanguard doesn't stand a chance. _Ah! WHO CARES! I'll still beat the hell outta him for this! _He grit his teeth.

Whatever interpretation the Strain placed on the brunette's expression caused him to hum. "Hey Misaki~, you want to know something interesting?" he whispered, leaning down to the brunette's eye level.

Yata bit back a growl at the constant use of his name and leaned back, eyes glaring.

"This guy, Saruhiko, he never really got over you" he began. "It's actually quite funny how often you pop up in his thoughts. Like an obsession…"

* * *

**AAAAND Another chapter done! **

**I AM SO Sorry for the lateness! I was having a mental block on just _what _I should be writing from here on. I mean, it's almost finished! I mean, either two reqular-length chappies or one long chapter and it's DONE! *gasp***

**And now my problem is _what's happening right now? _**

**Anyway, THANK YOU VERY MUCH my dear Readers for your time and reviews! I hope this chap was ok (despite the lateness =_=)  
and if possible, if any of you have any ideas or requests or something on what should happen from here on, I hope you guys can help me out? ^^;; Please and thank you~?  
**


End file.
